She's Not Afraid
by undyingparticles
Summary: Finchel AU: Her name is Rachel Berry. I fantasized about her ever since I saw her at that party. Who knew that being in that party would really make a huge change in my life right now. Because I, Finn Hudson, was kissed by one of the most popular girls in school and according to her, we're just getting started. Whatever that means.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So welcome to my new story. I know it's too early to post another story but I just can't help it. I got so many ideas in my head so I decided to start writing this one. Let's just say that this is only a tease of what the story is about. I don't know when is the next update after this will be. I'm still on the process of putting this all together so I apologize.

So this is a Finchel-centric story once again. I hope everyone will read this. Please ? Thank You ! :D This is actually the first idea that came to my head before when I was just started writing in fanfiction. But I don't know what happen that time that I just put this aside first and started 'You Chose To Let Me Love You'. But here it is, I finally decided to write this.

Inspired from the One Direction song. Read the lyrics of that song and you will know what will happen on this story. I'll just put some twist here and there.

I will tell you the other characters in this fic on the next chapter and other details that I need to tell.

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning anything. Just grateful that I have some people like you who read my ridiculous stories. Enjoy reading !

* * *

_Sister Agnes knocked on my door. This is the day that they will take me away from here and I don't want to. I don't want to come out because they will take me far away from here. The other girls said that a man and a woman will make you do bad things and hurt you if you don't. I'm scared. I don't want to go._

_Sister opened the door and smiled when she spotted me on the far side of the room. She then walked towards me and stopped in front of me._

"_Hey," she said softly, holding my hand. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to go, Sister. I don't want to get hurt." I said, my eyes are now prickling with tears._

"_They won't hurt you, I promise. They are good people, okay? I promise you that it will all be okay." She said, comforting. She pulled me up with her and then kneeled so we're now on the same eye level._

"_This is your chance to finally have a family. You should be happy because they will love you."_

"_All I want is my mommy, Sister." I sobbed. "I don't want anyone else but my mommy. Please bring me to her."_

_She sighed and brushes away the tears on my cheeks with her hand. "Why don't we go out there and I'll introduce you to them, okay? They are so nice and I promise you they're going to take good care of you."_

_I wipe my cheeks with my hands and stared at Sister for awhile. Sister has been nice to me ever since I came here. Sister never let me down. Sister never makes me sad or scared. _

_I nodded and take her hand when she laid hers in front of me. I held her hand tightly as we go to the hall where Sister Mary and two strangers are waiting for me. They all smiled at me and when I look up at Sister Agnes when she stopped, she smiled too._

_I looked back to the man in front of me and stared at them. _

"_Hey, how are you?" the other man said, kneeling down in front of me. "My name is Hiram and this is Leroy. We're going to be your new parents, Rachel" he smiled once again._

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it ? Please let me know. Please, Please, Please ! :)

This story will only be on Finn's POV. I don't know if I'm going to put Rachel's but we'll see. I planned on telling this story from Finn's POV so I guess I'll stick to that.

Please review. It would really mean so much to me. Thank you ! :)


	2. Tight Dress With The Top Cut Low

**A/N: **Hello guys ! Just another late update I know. Sorry for that. I had been busy as usual and I was kinda waiting for the reviews to make it to 10 before updating. I've been a bit greedy, sorry about that. Anyways, this is the first chapter of my second Finchel story.

Okay, a few notes before reading.

- Rachel is very OOC in here. She's not a slut, that's only what I can say right now.

- Finn is also kind of OOC in here. He's not into sports but goes to the gym because his friends wants him too.

- Rachel do not go to McKinley, at least not in this chapter.

- This obviously rated M (obviously) and it includes a lot of smut. I'm still not good at writing those stuff but I'll try my best to please everyone who wants them.

That's all I can say for now. But you'll know more when the next chapters are posted. A lot of glee characters are going to be here since Finn is in Glee Club.

That's it then. Again, sorry for errors.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Maybe just my ideas. Enjoy reading ! :)

* * *

I am on my way to Sam's place in the middle of the night. I really had to sneak out of the house because I know my mom and Burt wouldn't agree on me leaving at this hour. I don't actually know why I said yes to Sam anyway. I was studying for our Math exam tomorrow when I got his text saying that we should go to this party that the popular guys are doing because they won another game in football. Knowing the status of me, I don't think I am going to get invited at any kind of parties.

Oh, the name is Finn Hudson, by the way. You can say that I'm not really popular at school because the only clubs that I joined are the Science Club and Glee Club. I got slushied when I first entered McKinley and that made me an official loser. To be honest, I don't really care about all of that stuff. And they're not really bullying me anyway because of my height. Who would have thought that a giant guy like me would never joined the popular clubs like Football or Hockey. I guess I'm just not really into that kind of stuff. I'm more like the kind of guy who likes the idea of creating something through science and technology. That's the reason why I joined Science Club with my other friend, Mike. Glee Club, the other club that I joined in, is kind of a cool thing to do since I first started high school. The whole singing stuff is really cool. I'm not really that good when it comes to singing but it felt nice to have a club that really feels like you're accepted.

Sam is also part of the glee club, as well as Mike. They both are on the football team by the way but I guess they just joined glee club because I'm there and they felt like I'm always out of place when we're all just hanging out. They always making me want to try out for the football but try as they might; I'm just not really that interested. But they're still pushing it though and it's been their mantra every time the school year had just started. And we're on our senior year so I think it's pretty clear how long they've been telling me that.

So back to the now, I just received a text from Mike saying that he's already on Sam's house and to hurry because the party is already starting. Why do I even have to come anyway? I have no friends there aside from Sam and Mike and I think everybody is going to be asking why the hell I was there. But Sam and Mike insisted that I should come because they don't want me to be left out. They should know that I'm really used to that ever since.

But here I am, almost two blocks away from Sam's place, listening to the songs that Mr. Schuester wants us to learn for Sectionals. But I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that the big bush in my right is moving. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and listened. I should probably just run and don't look back. It might be just a dog or a cat or something. But when the movements became too violent, I was too afraid to move. I hold out my fists out like I'm about to punch whatever comes out of that bush. And then the movements suddenly stop. The first thing that popped out of there was a leg covered in a leather boots. Then the other came out and then the rest of the body emerges.

I blinked a few times to check if I'm seeing is real or just my imagination. I even rubbed my eyes to make sure that it was really real. And it is. A tiny petite girl wearing a black tight dress with the top cut low is standing right in front of me, dusting the leaves off that got stuck on her dress. She looks like a hot girl, like the ones I saw on TV. She then glances up when she noticed me. I think my heart just stopped for a second. Holy sweet hell! I think an angel had just come down from heaven. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. And that's not really over reacting because I've seen the girls in my school and I've never really found a girl that can make me feel like what I'm feeling right now.

I noticed her red and soft-like lips are moving, like she's talking to me. Maybe going out really late was not really a bad idea after all.

"Um, are you okay?" I heard her said. That shook me out of my thoughts because that voice really just fits her. She has a good voice. Her eyes are like hazel brown orbs that can make hypnotize or make you do whatever she says. Yeah, I think I'm just being crazy. But hey, if I'm going crazy about her, I might as well be happy with that.

I noticed her nose all of a sudden. It's a bit different from the others at school but I think that really what makes her look even more beautiful than them.

I heard her chuckle and I blinked a few times once again to get back to the reality.

"It's really rude to stare, you know," she said, smiling. "Especially when you're looking at me from head to toe."

"Oh, um, I – uh, um, I'm sorry. I'm just um, " Come on Finn, you can do it. Just relax and just say something that's not stupid.

She laughs, cutting me from my stuttering. "It's okay. I'm not going to slap you or anything." Her phone rings suddenly and she answered it.

"Hey, yeah, I'm on my way." She looks at me for a minute, looking like she's studying me from head to toe too. And now, I feel shy because I don't really dress that well since I know I would go home early. She bit her lip and locked her gaze in mine as she speaks to someone on her phone.

"Don't worry, I got it. I also have something to tell you." she stares at me and I think I saw her eyes darken. "Yeah, catch you later." She ended her call and stares at me again for a moment.

"I'll see you around." She waved goodbye to me before turning and entering a car. I think I have just died and gone to heaven. Because I know that can't be real. A girl like that didn't just look at me _that _way at all.

I sighed. If only I could someone like her like me. I started walking again while thinking about her and hoping that I'd get to see her again. She's new in this town actually, the more I think about it. I don't think I saw her before in Lima. Well, I just hope that she's not just visiting her uncle or sister or something. Because I really really want to see her again. And I think I can admit to myself that I, Finn Hudson, have just found love at first sight right there, sounds cheesy but it's true. I grinned and punched my fist in the air as I jogged myself over to Sam's house.

I was only just about to knock on Sam's front door when the door opened and the two step out of the house, dragging me with them.

"You're late," Sam said as he unlocked his car.

"It's a party man, I don't think they'll be mad if we're late," I retorted. I opened the backseat door and hopped in.

"But the hot ladies that are going to be there will be already occupied by some other guys." Sam argued as he started the car and hit the road.

I looked at Mike and he's just shaking his head at Sam. I didn't say anything else after that. I don't think Sam really cares about what I'm going to say anyway. He's still going to argue with me anyway so what's the use of it.

My mind wandered back to the girl I saw earlier, thinking if I will see her again. I'm not planning on telling the two about her because I know they will just going to tease me about it and everybody in school will know it the next day. And that's not something I want to happen anytime soon.

The car stopped in front of Santana Lopez's house, where the party is happening. It's not really that far from Sam's house so it only takes us a few minutes to get there. The house is packed I can tell once I got out of the car. There are already a lot of cars parked outside and few people drinking outside too. I just hope that the cops won't arrive anytime soon because the house is full of teenagers and underage drinking is not something I want to put on my criminal record.

"Okay, let's get happy and drunk guys!" Sam said as we entered the house, then he eventually left us when he spotted hot chicks looking our way. Mike also left when he spotted Tina in the crowd, leaving me alone by myself. I decided to go the kitchen and get myself a drink. Maybe I should stay there until the two are back and wasted. And since I am always the designated driver when this stuff happens, I'm not allowed to drink any alcoholic drinks. I don't mind though, since I don't really drink anything other than sodas and water.

I stayed in the kitchen, watching every person who entered the place. Some are already drunk and making out and some are just getting refills. None of them gave me a glance or whatsoever. Well, I kind of used to that. Here I am, on my 3rd Coke and feeling bored now and wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible. I spotted Mike and Sam earlier but none of them even glance at my way. Maybe I should just leave them here and go back home and sleep. I mean, what kind of person does a party knowing that there's school the next morning?

I was about to get my 4th can of Coke when I bumped into someone. And that someone is none other than the girl I have met earlier at the street. The girl who I have been thinking about since I saw her earlier. And now she's here and damn, she really looks beautiful even now that I am a step away from her.

"I told you that it's really rude to stare," she giggled, drinking from a solo cup that she's holding.

I blinked a few times. "Uh, yeah, I – uh, I'm – I'm sorry. I was just – "

"I heard that before," she said as she passed me to get herself a refill from the punch bowl, which I now realized that is mixed with alcohol. "I didn't realize you'd be here." She said, her back facing me.

"I uh, my friends, they invited me here." I stuttered. I really should not speak like this anymore. It doesn't sound good even for me.

"Let me guess? Designated driver?" she asked, turning around to face me. She leaned her back at the table as she gazed up at me.

I just nodded my response. She took a big gulp from her drink then turned around to refill it once again. I think she really wants to get drunk tonight.

"So, why are you here at the kitchen?" she asked when she turned back to me again. "Why don't you go there and have fun?" she cocked her head to the side as if she was studying me. And by the looks of it, she really is studying me, her eyes roaming from every part of my body.

I felt myself blushed and looked down. That is not something I am used to everyday. I actually never saw a girl at school who would stop just to check me out.

"I don't really know anyone in there and I'm used to being alone." I shrugged.

She just nodded her head and put her drink down on the table after downing it once again. "Then why did you let your friends dragged you here when it seems like you're not the party kind of guy?"

"I don't know, actually. But they're my friends and they never let me down so I guess I can do them some favors every now and then."

She just frowned and picks up her cup again to refill it.

"Do you come here with someone?" I blurted out.

"Why? Do you want to take me somewhere else?" she laughs.

I flushed. "Um, no. It's just that you're drinking a lot tonight and I just want to know if someone is going to take you home."

She stopped from filling her cup for a moment and turned her head back to me. She didn't speak though. She just stares at me and I catch something in her eyes before she tore her eyes away from me and continue refilling her cup with punch. Sadness? Regret? Guilt? I don't know.

She turned back to me again, her eyes returning to being happy again. "Here," she handed me the cup.

"I d-don't drink," I shook my head.

"Come on, if you're going to wait for your two friends who don't even know your whereabouts, you should at least have fun a little."

"But I can't. I'm driving them home later."

"You're not going to get drunk," she chuckled. "It's just one cup and that's it. You didn't even have to finish it all."

I stared at her and at the cup she's holding, thinking about it for a while. "Just one cup?" I asked her.

"One cup," she mouthed, biting her lip. Is she flirting with me? Nah, she can't be.

I took the cup from her hand and when our fingers brushed against each other, I saw her eyes changed again. I think it went a little darker, I don't know. And the way that she's looking at me right now is making me so uncomfortable but in a good way. As if she was the predator and I'm the prey and she's about to attack me. I looked down at the cup that I'm holding and decided to take a sip from it. It doesn't taste that bad but the taste of alcohol is really evident.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked all of a sudden. I looked up from the cup to her eyes.

"Um, no, I don't."

"Do you have any ex-girlfriends that you are still in love with?" I just stared at her for a minute, thinking where she is going with this and to know if she's just messing with me or something. She's the first person who talked to me in this party and I don't know if this is just some kind of trick that the popular kids do these days. But just by looking at her, she seems really interested in me and for some reason; I find it very confusing and weird.

"I actually never had any girlfriend before." I muttered but I think she heard it.

She arched a brow and crossed her arms. "Really? You don't look like the guy who didn't have any girlfriends before. You look hot." Her eyes roamed again to every part of my body. I felt a little embarrassed from what she's doing and well, slightly aroused by it. The way she's staring at me is making me a bit turned on right now.

"Well, I uh, I just started going to the gym when Sam and Mike asked me to." I shrugged. "And I never really have interest in any girl at my school before."

"Don't tell me you're gay." She giggled.

I laugh. "Um, no. I'm 100% straight."

"So, why you don't have any interest at girls at your school?" she asked as she grabs a chair and sit on it.

"Well, I guess I didn't find any of them attractive." I got myself a chair too and sit, facing her.

"Do you find me attractive?" she cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Um, yeah, of course. You're very attractive." I blushed when she bit her lip and smiled.

"I can say the same to you, you know."

I looked down to my cup again and chuckled. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"So you never kissed a girl before?" she asked, crossing her legs.

I stared at her legs for a minute before shaking my head no. I quickly turned my gaze to her and found her smirking at me again. Okay, focus Finn. You don't want her to freak out because right now you're looking like a pervert.

"Do you wanna kiss a girl?"

"Yeah, totally." What is with this drink anyway? I can't keep myself from talking too honest in front of her. I finished my drink and when I'm about to throw the cup, she snatched it from me and stood up to pour another refill. She handed it back to me and I didn't know why I didn't decline. I guess I was enjoying our conversation so much and besides, I'm not really feeling any weird thing in my system so I think I'm still good. I took a sip from the cup again, realizing that it tastes better than the last so I drank a few more

"Do you wanna kiss me?" I choked on my drink from what she asked me. Seriously, dude? This is like the most awful thing that you would do in front of the person that having a crush on.

She handed me a tissue as I cough. "Sorry," she said.

"No, it's okay." I coughed. "It just entered the wrong pipe." I wiped my nose and my shirt which is now stained with my drink. Great! Another thing to be embarrassed about.

"So," she said. "Do you?"

I stared at my drink because I can't look at her anymore. This is like one of the most nerve-wracking moments in my life. I'm sitting here at a party with a girl that I really like watching me as she sits in front of me. This is just really not what I expected to happen when I agreed to join Sam and Mike to this party.

"Um, yeah. I mean, o-of course." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and emptied the cup that I was holding.

I found her smiling when I looked at her again. It wasn't a teasing smile or anything. In fact, it was a sweet smile and I can't help but to mimicked her gesture. She took the cup from my hand again but this time, she just put it on the table.

"Do you trust me?" she chuckled. "I know we only just met but can you trust me?" she asked.

"I-I guess so." I muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I really want to go upstairs right now and kiss you senseless." She said as she stared at my eyes. I think I'm going to pass out. Holy crap! She just told me that she wants to kiss me and doesn't even falter any word. How should I react about this? Should I run and find Sam and Mike and tell them? No, that is way gay. But damn, a girl that I like said something like that and I think I can die right now. This is the first time a girl wanted to do something with me and it's not even to just study.

She stood up, steps closer to me and leaned down. Just when I thought that she was going to kiss right here and right now, her lips passes my lips and went straight to my ear. Is it getting hot in here?

"I'm gonna go and wait for you on the stairs." She whispered. "Think about what I just said. I really hope you will say yes." She kisses my cheeks before standing up straight and finally leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Did that really just happened to me? Did I, Finn Hudson, one of the proclaimed losers at McKinley , really was just invited upstairs to make out with the girl that I just met on the streets and can't stop thinking about since then? I can't believe it, even if I just replayed everything in my head over and over again. I should really tell this to Sam and Mike. Wait, I don't think they will even believe me. Phew! I don't know what I'm going to do now. Should I go for it? Well, yes, I do. But is it really true or is this just some kind of trick that they want to pull off? Damn, I'm so really not going to parties anymore if this is just some fucked-up prank. Whoa, did I just curse? What's gotten into me?

I stood up and felt a bit hazy. I think I'm a bit drunk. It's the first time for me to feel like this and it's not that bad to be honest. I walked out of the kitchen and I spotted her immediately, standing at the end of the stairs and obviously waiting for me. She is talking to someone and then her eyes looked up and fell into mine. She smiled and bit her lip. Okay, this is it! Time to decide, Hudson. Are you in or not? Do you want to have the best night of your life or not? Do you want to live your entire life having no experience about anything or not?

Well, fuck this! I want this girl to kiss me so badly and it may be weird but I trust her. I walked my way to where she is standing, like a man in a mission. The girl she was talking to, who is Santana Lopez by the way, just left but not without giving me a glance and a smirk. I stopped in front of her and now that she is on the second step of the stairs, we are almost on the same eye level.

She didn't say anything. She just smiled and holds out her hand. I took a deep breath before grasping it. Her hand is small and soft, and it really feels like it really fits in mine. Like our hands were made to hold each others. She led me up the stairs and finally stops in front of a door.

She turned to me once again, putting her hands on my shoulders. "I'm glad you agreed." She smiled softly. "I want you to experience every sexual fantasy that you have, you know. And you're going to tell me all of them."

I think my mouth just slackened after what she said. Every sexual fantasy?

"Come on," she opened the door without turning her back to me and pulled me in with her. She closes it and she led me once again into the room until we're on the side of the bed.

"Okay, first, we're going for first base." She pulled me down suddenly and crashed her lips into mine.

Best. Party. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys thing of it? Are you interested? Let me know, please ! :)

So I don't know when will be the next update but i'm going to try to update next week.

Thanks for reading guys !

P.S. What do you think of the 100th episode? It was okay to me. Still missed Cory being there. Samcedes is going to happen again and I'm not okay with that. Seriously.


	3. She Walks In and the Room Just Lights Up

**A/N: **Hi guys ! Sorry if this a one day late. i thought my last update was Wednesday. But here's the next chapter.

Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm glad that you guys still read my ridiculous stories :)

Okay so, about this chapter. Finn will finally know his mystery girl's name and it will be unexpected. A new character is introduce and i know this is a short one but i only want this story to last up to chapter 10 but i'll try to make it longer i promise.

Sam/Mike/Finn friendship is here. i don't know if i'm going to put everyone in here since Finn is in glee club. But anyways, i hope you like this one.

I said it on the last chapter but I'll say it again here. Rachel is not a slut. There's a reason why she is acting that way and you'll find out as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in here but my idea. Enjoy reading ! :)

* * *

_She tore her lips from mine when we're out of breaths. She giggled as she stared at me and put her hands on her hips._

"_You sure this is your first time kissing a girl? Because I think you're great at it." she smirked._

_My face blushed and I chuckled. "I was um, actually following your lead." I shrugged. _

"_Lie on your back." She said all of a sudden, cocking her head to point the bed. I stared at her for a moment because I think my mind is having difficulties to process any words that she's saying right now and also because I'm so turned on right now and admittedly hard in my pants. She seemed oblivious about it though so I just nodded and do what she says._

_She crawled on the bed once I was flat on my back and straddled me on the hips. I inhaled sharply when I felt her 'private part' brushed against mine. She just smirked at me again when she noticed it. _

"_So I guess, you're still haven't had sex with anyone?" she asked._

_I nodded slowly, my head not really into what she's saying because I think she's grinding her groin against mine on purpose now. I groaned softly and noticed that she's saying something. When she noticed that I wasn't listening, she stopped her movements. I felt disappointed and relieved at the same time._

_She narrowed her eyes at me but then smiled before leaning down to whisper on my ear._

"_Is this hot enough for you?" she licked my earlobe. I closed my eyes when she started nibbling my ear and went down to kiss my neck until she reaches my collarbone. She went back once again to my ear, doing the same thing over and over and then switches to the other side. _

"_Finn, you're not answering my question," she kissed my ear before going down again to my neck._

"_Finn," she whispered once again. She leaned up and I opened my eyes to look at her. She's smiling down at me and bites her lip._

"_Finn, dude, wake up!" she said. Whoa, what? Dude? _

"Finn, come on, man." I opened my eyes and found Sam and Mike standing beside the bed. I sat up quickly, searching the room for her but failed. Was it all just a dream?

"We should really get going, man. It's almost morning and we still got school." Mike said, patting my shoulder before the two of them left the room.

I wiped my face with my hands. Maybe it was really all just a dream then. Then why does it feel so real? It felt like last night was all real and meeting that girl and making out on this room felt so real. I lazily dragged myself out of the bed, checked my phone for messages. I got one message but it was from some unknown number.

**Hey, this is my number. Last night was really great and I hope we can do it again some other time. See you around xxx**

– **your girl ;)**

My lip curled up when I read the nickname she gave herself. My Girl. So everything is not as dream after all. I put my phone back to my pocket and made my way downstairs.

It was a mess when I arrived downstairs. No, I think that's an understatement. I think some tornado attacked their house and decided to put wasted teenagers everywhere. I found Sam and Mike talking to some girls at the kitchen. I tried looking for her but I can't find her everywhere.

"Come on, Finn. Let's go." Sam said when they turned to me.

"Yeah, okay." I said. I looked around for one last time before following the two out of the house.

"Last night was really fun." Sam exclaimed. "Lot of hot girls and I even scored with some of them." He stated proudly.

The three of us climbed inside Sam's car, Sam on the backseat and Mike and I on the front. I started the car, since I was still the designated driver and the most sober one, and finally hit the road.

"What happened to you both anyways?" Sam asked. "I haven't seen you two around the house last night."

"I was with Tina all the time." Mike shrugged.

"You're whipped, dude." Sam chuckled and Mike just gave him the finger. "What about you? Don't tell me you just went upstairs to sleep the entire night, Finn."

Well no, I was making out with a girl that I met on the street but never got the chance to get her name. Seriously, why on earth did I forget to ask that? It's like the first thing that you asked a girl that you like. _It's because you're already exchanging saliva with her before you remembered._ Yeah, that's a bit right. I was so caught up with everything that's happening that I didn't know what I should be doing in the first place.

"Hey," Sam patted my shoulder. "Are you even listening?"

"What?" I glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"I said did you meet a girl last night?" he said slowly as if he's talking to a kid.

"Um, no." Okay, so I just lied to my best friends. But how can they even believe me if I said that I did meet someone and made out and grind with her upstairs but forgot to ask her name? They would just think that I'm crazy or something and then laugh. Yeah, they would really laugh at me.

None of us speak for the rest of the ride. The two just slept the whole ride while I was left with my thoughts about the girl once again. I don't know what I should do next. Did last night mean that we're a thing now? No, of course it doesn't. I don't even know when I will see her again. She's not a student in McKinley. I don't know her name or if the house that I saw her sneaking out is even her house. The only that I have in her is her number. Should I text her? What will I say if I text her? This is harder than solving a math problem.

When we arrived at Sam's house, I woke the two up and said goodbye to them. I checked my phone to look at the time. It's already 6 in the morning. I still have a few minutes before my mom and Burt woke up. I jogged my way back to my house, taking the same road earlier. I glanced at the house where I saw her last night. It was two-storey house just like every house on the neighborhood. I stopped for a second to stare at the house. I am also hoping that somehow I will see her.

My phone vibrated on my pocket. I took it out to look at the text and found out that it was from her again.

**You look like a creeper staring outside my house right now. Go home ;)**

I chuckled and look back to the house. I still can't find any signs of her inside. Maybe she was looking through the blinds, I don't know. I decided to text her back.

**Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about you.**

_**Ditto :) Go home. See you when I see you.**_

**And when is that exactly?**

_**You'll know when the time comes**_**. xo**

Okay, she sure is a teaser. I put the phone back to my pocket and take one last glance to her house before started jogging again as I made my way home.

Lucky for me, my parents are still sleeping soundly in their room so I managed to get inside my room quietly and no disturbances. I take off my clothes, leaving only my boxers. I lied down to my bed and stared at the ceiling. I think you already know who I was thinking. I think this is becoming an addiction now. So this is what love feels like. No, wait, not love, maybe infatuation. No, not that either. Never mind. Whatever this is, I hope it will turn out great.

I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming about those hazel brown eyes and soft lips that I just can't wait to kiss again.

The next day felt a bit different. I woke up and got ready for school just like every other day. My parents and Kurt were oblivious about what happened last night so I guess that was a relief. We had breakfast and Kurt and I left, that's that. But the feeling is still there, actually. It really feels like something different is going to happen today. I don't know if it is a bad thing or not, if it is about her or someone else. And that feeling remains in the pit of my stomach as I walk to the halls of McKinley.

I spotted Mike and Sam at my locker, seems to be waiting for me.

"Hey, man, did you hear that there's a new History teacher in McKinley?" Sam gossiped. "Turns out, Mr. Willow had been fired due to drinking on school grounds and teaching drunk." He shook his head as if it was a bad news. Well, it's not actually. Mr. Willow had been teaching us how The Great Wall of China was created because of the laziness of the Chinese to hike on the mountains. I think he really deserves what happened to him.

"Who's the new teacher, then?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Well, we don't know yet but they said that it's a guy and he came from Carmel High." Mike said.

"Maybe we could ask him some tips on how to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Sam intervened. Mike and I just shook our heads.

The bell rang and all of the students made their way to their classes, including the three of us. Mike and Sam have the same class while I was on to History. I made my way to the room and waited for the teacher to arrive. Everyone around me is gushing about the teacher too so I guess the teacher must have been popular. I sat, as usual, at the back, having no one seated next to me, which is fine because all the other students who sat next to me at some of my classes were either mean or doesn't want to talk to me at all. So I felt at ease when I'm all by myself. I put my bag on the chair next to me and tapped my pen on the desk just to entertain myself.

Eventually someone emerges from the door and revealed an old looking guy. He put the briefcase that he's holding on the teacher's table and takes a glance at all of us. The man is a bit scary from my point of view. He's not that really tall but the way he moves says that he likes to order around and torment people. He has gray curls hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a gray colored vest and a white shirt underneath with a silver tie. He doesn't wear any glasses but I think he uses one. All in all, I think he's going to be an additional terror to all the students. Looks like Coach Sylvester has a new best friend. Not that I really cared about it.

"The name is Leroy Berry," he stated as he took a marker and write his name on the board. "I'm obviously the new History teacher that everyone's had been talking about."

Everyone on the class remained silent. All of them were staring at the new teacher like it was their drill sergeant. I, on the other hand, am a bit happy. They say that you can really learn a lot of things to a teacher who doesn't give a shit about everyone but himself and his teaching, and I like teachers like that. I guess this can be one of my new favorite subjects.

"I have rules and I want each and every one of you to follow them." He went to sit on his chair as he started to look at each of us in the eye, like he was trying to memorize our faces.

"One, I don't want students coming late at my class. Two, I don't want talking unrelated things in my class especially when I'm teaching and lastly, I don't want students coming in to my class without having their home works with them. I'll be a good teacher if you will be a good student."

He paused for a moment and turned his head towards the door. I glanced there too and noticed that there is someone standing there. Oh no, he just said that he doesn't want any students late at his class. Does this mean that someone is going to take the first outburst of Mr. Berry?

"There is also a new student that is going to studying here in McKinley." He said as he turned his head back to us.

He motioned his hand to someone outside. The student entered slowly and it's a girl. Maybe it's his daughter. When the girl finally faced all of us, I think my heart just stilled for a second or two. Am I still dreaming? I think this is just a dream. No it can't be. I pinched myself just to be sure. It hurts. I looked back up to stared at her and she was still there, and she seems to be staring directly at me.

"Introduce yourself." Mr. Berry said to her.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry." She said simply. I looked around and found everyone staring at her too, especially the guys. I mean who wouldn't be. She wears a tight fitting dress and a leather jacket with a kneel-high boots. She looks just the same when I met her yesterday. Beautiful.

"Okay, Rachel, find an empty seat so we can start the lesson now." Mr. Berry said to his daughter and Rachel just nodded before walking herself towards the back of the room, towards me to be precise, since next to me is the only empty seat that she can sat on.

I gulped and waited for her to sit. I don't know what I should do. Should I say hi to her? Would that make me look like a wimp? Maybe I should just smile. Yeah, that's a good idea. I turned to look at her when she finally sat on the chair next to mine. But she didn't look at my way.

I blinked a few times. Okay, maybe she doesn't want to talk right now. Or maybe she's ignoring me. I don't know what to think anymore, because maybe I was just expecting things to happen between us after last night.

My phones vibrated in my pocket and I take a peek under the desk to check who it is, it was her. I turned to look at her but she's looking at the teacher – er, her dad, as he started the lesson. She doesn't even look like she's doing anything other than stare in front.

_**So you finally know my name :)**_

**Yeah. You have a beautiful one.**

I looked back to the front and Mr. Berry is still oblivious about what's happening between me and her daughter. My phone vibrated again.

_**Flattery will get you nowhere Hudson ;)**_

How did she know my last name?

**You know what my name is?**

_**I know a lot about you mister**_

Her text made me turn my head to her. She knows a lot about me? How? Did she ask Sam and Mike? But how come neither of the two talked to me about her? Her eyes were still on front but there's a glimpse of smile in her lips, telling me that she knows what I'm doing.

**How?**

_**;)**_

I waited for her to send me another text a few minutes had passed and I still receive nothing. She's teasing me. She's leaving me hanging in here.

Eventually my phone vibrated again and I quickly read what she just sent me.

_**Ready for your next lesson?**_

**What is it?**

_**Don't move**_

I frowned at that. What does she mean with that? I put my phone back on my pocket and just sat up right on my chair, doing what she just told me to do. I acted like I was listening to Mr. Berry, just staring at him while he speaks while I think about her confusing text.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my thigh. It made me still for a while and when I look down, I found out that it was hers. I look at her and her eyes are still on front. How can she do something like this and made it look like she's doing nothing under the desk?

Her hand started to creep up slowly on my thigh until it was almost to my inner thigh. My heart started beating faster. I am actually nervous and excited on what is going on right now. Her father who is also a very strict teacher is just right in front of us and she's doing a stunt like this in his class. I don't think I want to imagine what will happen to me if her dad caught us.

The bell suddenly rang and her hand was quickly gone from my thigh. I breathed a sigh of relief or was it disappointment? I don't know. She stand took her bag and gave me a smirk before leaving, walking towards his dad to give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

What just happened? How come I always ask that whenever something happens between us? Maybe because it was very impossible to happen on me. I fix myself to hide my raging hard on inside my pants before standing up and leaving the room.

My phone vibrated again from my pocket and when I pull it out, the text was from her again.

_**Too bad we didn't finish what we started earlier. See you around, Finn xx**_

The day went by so fast that it felt like I was just sleep walking. I've been in my every class for the day but none of them interest me at all today. My head was so busy thinking about the only girl that wants to do dirty stuff with me and I feel like I'm being such a creep now. Is this still normal? I can't stop thinking about her and it scares the hell out of me.

When the glee club meeting ended, I marched my way home as I walk down the halls of McKinley alone once again. Sam and Mike have other plans for today, just like every other day. Seriously, do they even stay at home for once?

I stopped on my tracks when I spotted Rachel leaning on wall, filing her nails. She was alone and I don't know why she is still in school. Is she waiting for me? I hope so.

She looks up and smiled when she saw me. Okay, yeah, she was waiting for me.

"I had a feeling you're still here." She pushes herself from the wall and walked closer to me. "I spotted you earlier talking to that glee club director so I thought maybe you're in his club."

"You waited for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" her brows furrowed.

"No. I just never realized that – "

"I'm not just like any other girl, Finn. And no, I'm not just saying that because it's from some sappy romantic novel that I just read. It's true, though. I'm not just some girl in high school." She then grabs my hand and started to walk, dragging me with her.

"Um, where are we going?"

"Somewhere only we know." She turned her head to me then winked. "Don't worry you'll like it there, especially what I'm going to do to you." she smirked before turning her head back as she pulled me as we exit the school.

Is this really my life from now on? Not that I'm complaining. It's just felt unreal and everything that happened last night was still processing in my head. I like this girl though. Not just because she's teaching me things on how to be passionate with a girl. She's just cool and the first girl that didn't look at me like some dweeb that can never had any girl in Lima. I just hope that whatever this is going on between us, it won't end that soon because all I want to do since last night is spent all my days with her. And to call her my girlfriend, of course.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Please tell me what you think :)

Next chapter: Rachel and Finn's "date". We'll get to know Rachel more and I guess more characters will be introduce. I hope you come back and continue reading this story. It means so much to me that I have you guys.

Thanks for reading.

About Glee: Okay so everyone know that I'm 100% Finchel shipper but since I want Rachel to be happy with someone before the series ended next year, I want her to be paired with Sam (no hate please). I was really disappointed when I read the spoilers that Mercedes will be sticking around in NY and Samcedes will be on again. Not that I don't want Samcedes. It's just that I was really expecting Samchel to happen ever since Movin' Out aired. If Samchel will not happen in glee then I guess I should just find a Samchel fic in this site. Sorry for the rant. :)


	4. She Don't Want Anyone To Know

**A/N: **Hello again guys ! It's about time I'm on schedule haha.

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this fic and leaving good reviews on it. And I know some of you didn't like the rant that I gave about glee on the last chapter and I get that. I just want to clear things out that I am a 100% Finchel shipper. I mean why would I write on them if I don't really like the couple. I love them just as much as I love my life. I mean they're the reason why I started watching glee. And even if Cory left and gone to the place where he belong, I will still continue watching it because of Lea. She's the most amazing actress and person that I've ever met. I've been wanting Sam and Rachel to be together in glee is just because I really do want Rachel to have a happy ending and when Movin' Out aired last year, I thought Chord have a good chemistry with Lea. Sam is a gorgeous guy and yes I admit he had been with a lot of girls since he appeared in season 2 but he's a great guy. He doesn't cheat and he always make sure that his girlfriend is happy no matter what her girl ask. And if Lea didn't want Rachel and Sam to be together then why did she agreed on that scene to be filmed. She's close to Ryan so I think she could have said anything and maybe she did after that since there's no more sweet interactions between Rachel and Sam in glee anymore. And yes, Mercedes is back and we all know that Samcedes will be back. I'm just stating my opinion guys because Rachel is the lead star of the show and I just want her to have someone before the show ends and at first I really wanted Puck for her but now that there's Quick once again, and I don't think Jesse will be back again since he's busy with his new show, I think they should try Sam and Rachel but take it slowly.

Okay, I'm done talking. To those people who didn't like what I said and left, goodbye then. I hope you will still watch glee. And for those people who agreed with me then, I'm happy. :)

Now about this chapter: Finchel sort of smut. I don't think I will write a lot of smut in this story because I think it's very not my kind of thing at all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Keep watching glee ! :)

* * *

"Nice ride." She smiled at me as she spotted my truck on the parking lot. Well it's the only vehicle left beside hers which is a red Navigator by the way. She waited for me to open my truck and hopped in immediately when I open the front seat door for her.

"Um, where are we going?" I said before inserting the key to the ignition.

"I'll give you instructions along the way. Just start the car." She said giddily and I can't help but chuckle. She's really cute and adorable right now. If only I can kiss her right now. I know I can because we already did that but you know, I still don't know if I can do those things to her anytime.

We were soon driving in the outskirts of town. It's my first time leaving Lima without my parents so it's a bit scary for me. But I think Rachel knows the ways in this place so I think I don't have to be nervous about getting lost, and besides, it's not really that big of a place to get lost in the way.

The drive is met with a comfortable silence. It's actually my first time being close with a girl without being too paranoid or getting worried so much that she would find me weird and stay away from me from now on. It feels nice to have someone like her close to me and not thinking of so many things. It felt right, like we're supposed to be this way. If we are a couple, I would be holding her hand while I drive and she'll be squeezing mine at some point and then kiss me on my cheek. But that's the thing, though. I don't even know what we are right now.

She finally instructed me to pull over and we stopped at some abandoned building. It's not really that far from Lima. I mean I can still the place where I grew up not far from here so I think we're still going to get home.

She took her seatbelt off before climbing out of my truck. I did the same and followed her as she steps closer to the building. The abandoned place is quite big. It's like an old company building where white-collar employees worked. The walls are still looked like they've been just painted a few days ago so I guess the place is not really that old. The only thing that made it so empty are the broken windows, some papers covering the floor and the rusted gates that screams like it is a haunted house or something. It isn't that spooky but I think if I would be driving around and my car broke near to this place, I would rather sleep in the car than stay in this building.

"What is this place?" I finally asked her when she steps inside the building. We passed a huge lobby that has some kind of creepy presence to me still, then a lot of rooms after that. She hasn't said a word though. She's like she's concentrating too much on something but I know she heard what I just asked her.

We eventually stop on the last door from our right. The door creaked when she opens it and inside I found a table near the frosted glass window, a L-shaped couch on the far left side of the room, a bookshelf with only few books occupying it on the other side and finally, an old dirty carpet that covers the entire floor. The only thing that confuses me about the room though is that it doesn't look dirty aside from the carpet. I didn't find any cobwebs or dust on any of the furniture and it doesn't even smell foul. In fact, it smells like lavender and vanilla.

She walks inside the room and stops in the middle. She then turned around to face me and smiles.

"What do you think?" she holds out her hands, gesturing the place. "I've been going in here ever since my dad transferred their office to Lima. It's our own building and I stole the keys from my dad. He's an attorney and this was his office. I always go here when I want to be alone and to think. It's not that I'm an emo or anything. I just really felt like this room could be like my own secret place, away from the world outside of these four walls. I did a little cleaning a few days ago since I kinda had a feeling that I might show this place to someone. So now I think this our own secret place from now on." She smiled.

"Well, it's nice place." I said as I look around. "I just don't know why you chose me to share this secret place."

"Well," she steps closer to me. "I figured we're going to need a place where we can do whatever we want." She whispered the last three words when she stops in front of me, only inches apart.

I looked down to her and I saw her eyes darken. She bit her lip before encircling her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss, just what I've wanted to do ever since I saw her steps inside the History class earlier. I don't know if it just me or the kiss is different from last night. It's full of need and want. It isn't rush. It was slow and full of emotions and maybe I am just putting things inside my head. Whatever it is though, I'm not complaining. Kissing her is like the only I want to do right after I wake up every morning. Hell, I'll even trade doing science projects just for this.

We pull away from each other when the need for air comes greedily. I look at her and found something in her eyes. It isn't lust, like the one I saw on her eyes on that party. I don't know what it is though. But it's the first time I saw that from her.

"Wow," she breathes. "Why does it feel like every time I kiss you, it feels more amazing than the last one?" she smiled.

"I can say the same to you," I smiled shyly. It is true though. How many did I mention that I really like, well, love, her kisses? I think you got the point already.

"Have you ever been intimate with someone? I mean foreplay and stuff?" she asked bluntly as she made her way to the couch and sat down. I stared at her for a moment. I really should get used to on how she spoke. She's a confident and bold and it's not really what I like about girls before but I don't know, I'm kind of digging it.

"I haven't been kissed by a girl before you so I think you already know the answer to that." I moved to sit next to her but giving a bit of distance between us. She turned her head to me and arched her eyebrow.

"So I guess just jerking off?"

I flushed but nodded. "Why are you asking?" I said, giving her a glance but decided to give my attention to my shoes. They're a bit dirty but they still look like presentable.

"Just curious," she shrugs. "And also because I want you to learn them all with me."

I turned my head back to her with shocked. "I mean if you wanted to." She added.

I blinked a few times and I think my mouth is a bit agape. Did she mean that? I think she's just joking.

"So," she inches closer to me and put her hand on my lap. "Should with start with a hand job?" she whispered, her eyes already darkening.

I looked down at her hand that is now travelling its way to my inner thigh and almost to my groin. I don't know whether I should stop her from what she's doing or wait for her hand to reach its destination. I mean it's really freaking hot and just like I said before, it's my first time a girl would be doing this to me. And hell, I am already hard.

She finally reaches her desired destination and we both gasped. No one ever touches me there before, as in no one. Ever. Her being the first one to do it is like one of the memorable thing that I will remember every time I look at my junk. Crazy but it's true.

"You're much bigger than I thought." She whispered in my ear. She started massaging my junk, squeezing every now and then. I can't help but close my eyes because it feels freaking awesome. No wonder guys wanted their girls to do nasty things to them. Now I really get the point. My head leaned back on the backrest and all of a sudden I felt her other hand unbuckling my belt.

I raised my head and looked at her and she just winks at me before turning her head back as she do her task. I lick my lips at the anticipation that is building up on both of us. Will she do it? Will she do the thing that girls do to their boyfriends' junks?

I felt scared for a second because I'm not really prepared from all of this. I didn't prepare my manhood for this. I should have listened to Sam when he talks about manscaping before to me and Mike. Well I didn't because I didn't think that I was going to be in this situation like, ever.

He opened my fly and immediately pulled down my pants and my boxer briefs, that is actually too embarrassing since it has Power Rangers' characters on it, and finally kneeled in front of me.

She grabs my penis with her one hand and stared up at me, smirking. "I think this has now become one of my favorite parts of you, Finn Hudson." She said before finally opening her mouth and putting my penis inside. Holy FUCK!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I pulled up my pants and closed my fly and buckled my belt. She's on the table rummaging something from the drawer. I don't know what to say after what just happened. Okay, so she gave me a blowjob and it's not just any blowjob. The first blowjob that I've experience in my existence. Sam always brag about this kind of stuff to me and Mike but I didn't realized that it is really amazing just like how he described it. It is more than amazing for me because it isn't just a random girl.

I feel a bit shy when I looked at her and found that she's already looking at me. I don't know if I should thank her or reciprocate. I don't really know how to pleasure a girl. I can't go look through the Internet because Kurt is always using my computer as well. I don't want him finding some porn sites in my history.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she continues to rummage through the drawers.

"Yeah," I croaked then cleared my throat. "Um, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"I'm looking for the birth control pills that I put in here. I think I'm going to need it." she said as she opens another drawer.

I looked at her in disbelief. Not that I'm really surprised that she knew those kind of things because with all the things that she said and we had done, I think it should have been a clue all along. But what worries me is that her finding those pills for a reason. Are we going to do it soon? It's too soon, right?

She looks up when I didn't say anything back and then laughs.

"I'm kidding, Finn," she said. "I don't think I'm going to use any of that anyways. They said it's harmful."

I sighed in relief. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of intercourse with her. It's just very complicated for me. They said sex is great but it's amazing when you're doing it with someone special. Rachel to me is special because she's the first girl who sees me like I'm someone special but I don't think I feel special for her though. I mean, we only just met last night. I think girls took a lot longer time to trust a person completely.

"What? You think I slept with every guy I met?" she asked.

"What? No! I never looked at you that way when I first met you." I explained.

"It's okay if you did though. It's what everybody thinks so I'm really that affected anymore." She shrugs.

"Don't you get hurt by that?" I asked, worried.

She looks like a tough person when you look at her. The kind of girl who doesn't take any crap from anyone. But some girls are just acting like they are really that strong and gets vulnerable and emotional when they are all alone. That's what I'm seeing from her right now. I think she's the type of girl who acts like she's confident and all, but deep inside, she's just any kind of girl out there. I wonder what happened to her.

"No, I'm kinda used to it." She said, going back to rummaging the drawers once again. "I did experience the sex before though."

"Let me guess, you're boyfriend?" I asked, my voice sounding like it has venom on it. Is it bad that I feel jealous a little bit right now? Damn, I sounds like a wuss.

"_Ex_-boyfriend." She corrected. "It was a long time ago. When I thought all the things were meant to have a happy ending and all that shit." She chuckled.

"Can I ask what happened?" I sat down once again at the couch, trying not to sound being nosy or anything. I'm just curious about her that's all.

"He just left, saying we're incompatible." She frowned. "I've kinda expecting it though. I mean nothing lasts forever, right?"

"It can if you find someone who is worth of forever," I shrugged. Does that even make any sense? I don't know. It just came out of my mouth.

She stares at me like she's surprised or something but then looks down and smiled.

"Found it!" she exclaimed. "Here!"

She throws something to me and I caught it with my hand. I opened my hand and found a silver key.

"What's this for?" I asked, curious.

"It's the key to this room. You can always come here whenever you feel like you want to be alone and get out of the world for an hour or so." She shrugs.

I smiled a bit. "Thanks." I put the key along with my keys to the house and to my truck.

"And you know whenever you need some sexy times, you can always text me and we'll meet here." She said, going towards me and sitting on my lap. My eyebrows rose up but I didn't say anything. The gesture is very rare that I even find it sweet. It's like we're together as a couple. But I know it's just some hopeless thinking though. I think.

"Do you like what we did earlier?" she asked all of a sudden. She put her arm around my shoulder and the other one draws circles in my shirt.

"Yeah, of course." I admitted shyly. "I haven't done that with anyone before, and I know you know that."

"Do you wanna do it again?" she asked, her voice becoming soft and sexy.

I gasped when her hand went down to my crotch and did what she did to me earlier. I closed my eyes and almost kissed her but I stop myself. Okay, here we go again.

After our intimate shenanigans for the third time, we laid on the couch her back against my chest and my arms encircling her torso. She's playing with the hairs in my arms while I staring at her neck, wondering what she's thinking. I'm also kind wondering what we are right now. But before I encouraged myself to ask her about it, she sat up.

"We should probably go." She said, standing up and facing me.

I sat up and looked at her and nodded. There's something different about her tone this time though. It's like the happiness that I found in it earlier are now lost and replaced with sadness and coldness.

I stood up and followed her out of the room and out of the building. She opened the front seat door and climbed inside. I did the same and immediately start the car, looking one last time at the abandoned building before finally hitting the road.

We arrived at the school after a few minutes. The whole drive was a bit awkward for me. It's like there's something unresolved tension between us that I can't just find out what. I want to ask her about everything. I want to talk to her and ask her on a date, but I don't know what's stopping me. Maybe the fact that it's my first time asking a girl out and afraid of rejection. Yeah, that's what it is.

I stopped the engine of my truck and we were left with an uncomfortable silence. I glanced at her a few times but she never did glance back. I don't know what's going on with her head and what I should say to cut the silence. Is it really this hard to understand a girl on this kind of situations? No wonder Sam don't like dating.

"I really like you, Finn," she muttered, playing with the hem of her skirt. She looks up and turned to me. "And I know this is a very selfish thing to ask but I'm going to ask you anyway."

She took a deep breath before looking to me square in the eye. "I would really appreciate it if you can keep this thing between us a secret. I just really don't want anyone ruining this for us. I just want this, whatever this is, to be private and keep this to ourselves."

I don't really know if any of what she said registered in my head. Because all of what happened to us since last night came running back in my head. The bedroom at Santana's house, the secret texting, the meeting on the hallway when no one else is around, and finally, the abandoned building. It really does make sense now. She never wanted any of this to be known by others. She never wanted me to be known as her boyfriend or something. I'm her secret and it's up to me whether I'm going to make it stay that way.

"I hope you understand, Finn." She said, her eyes looking all guilty and sad. Maybe I should just make her get out of my truck and leave. I'm stupid, I know. I thought that this thing is going to be great. I thought she will be proud to have me as her boyfriend when we start dating. All of it was a just a secret fling though. She doesn't want the things that I want.

I looked at her and all I can think is that I want to be with her but why she doesn't want it too. But I like her and maybe this is going to be the biggest mistake and probably the stupidest thing that I will do but the hell with all of it.

"Of course," I finally said. "I'm okay with that." I smiled but I don't think it was really that convincing.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. Her eyes changes immediately and it becomes all happy and rainbows in a split second. "Thank you, Finn!" she takes her seatbelt off and crashes her lips into mine. The kiss almost made its way to a full blown make out until Rachel honked the horn on the steering wheel. We seemed to realize that we are on the school ground that we immediately fixes ourselves. Rachel going back to the seat next to me while I fix myself and my hard on. I guess I'll have to take care of this in the shower later.

"Thank you again, Finn. I promise you won't regret this." She said smiling softly to me.

I am already regretting it. "It's fine." I smiled, mimicking hers.

"Okay, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before finally climbing out of my truck. I waited for her to get inside her car and leave before I started my engine again and left the school parking lot.

I drove my way home distracted, thinking of all the things that will happen to Rachel and I. I don't know if I could last going on through the days knowing that we're secretly a thing but really can't show it everywhere except on private places when we are all alone. It sucks but I like her so bad that I would take it whatever she wants me too. I guess I'm just this desperate to have someone in my life.

I quickly went to my room, ignoring everyone when they greeted me downstairs. They seemed to get that I want to be alone so nobody went to check up on me. I lie on my bed and stare once again at my lovely and very interesting ceiling. Just staring at it makes me think about everything that is happening on my life right now. I don't know if I can keep this to anyone, especially Mike and Sam. Well, maybe only Sam since I know he would scream it all to the world unlike Mike. If only I have someone to tell it too and knowing that they would understand me.

If only my best friend was here and not on some other school. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before standing up and do my homework for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Share your thoughts to me. Thank You ! :D

About Finn's best friend: I don't know who it could be though because Finn is very different in here. He's like an introvert here so I don't know which Glee character should I put to be his best friend. Any suggestions?

See you on the next chapter ! Thanks for reading !

About glee: (no hate)

I really loved the New New York episode. It's very different from what I'm used to but it still amazing. I like how they made their way on NYC and being adults. Next episode is going to be sad though and the songs are great although I didn't most of the songs.


	5. She Closes The Door

**A/N: **Okay, new update guys ! :) I am finally updating on time (congratulate me XD). Summer is here in the Philippines so I got a little time for writing. I'm on the job hunting as well for my OJT (On The Job Training. I don't know how you call it in your country. I think it's internship) and I might be starting next week so I may not update that well so I'm sorry in advance.

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I can't believe that you're still my stories. Thank you very much.

So this chapter will include a lot of happenings. The glee club will do a funding activity and Finn will pick a very interesting assignment. A new character will be introduce in here. I finally decide which character would be Finn's best friend, any guesses ? :D I hope you like my decision.

Okay to clear things out, Sam and Mike are still Finn's sort of best friends but he can't just tell them anything about Rachel. I think he doesn't trust them enough for that. And for the whole Samchel thing, I decided to drop the issue once and for all so there's not going to be any angry reviews from you guys anymore.

Sorry for the mistakes if you found any.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Watch glee ! :D

* * *

The days flew by and Rachel and I kind of made our own routine. We go to school and just eyed each other whenever we're on the hallways. In History, she will always text me sexy things and sometimes put her hand on my crotch and sometimes even inside my underwear. I was scared at first because her dad is just standing there in front of class and can always see what we are doing under the desk but so far, he didn't. There's this one time though that she started jerking me while her dad was teaching and when I'm close and about to erupt, the bell rang and immediately her hand wasn't there anymore. She just stood and gave me a flirtatious wink before walking out, leaving me frustrated and breathing heavily.

She always waited for me whenever I have glee club too. She would always text me where she is and I would go there and we will make out for a few minutes, sometimes hours depending on what she wants to do, and go home.

We never did come back to the abandoned building though. I guess we can't put it in our schedule and since she found a lot of private places inside the school, we don't have to worry about getting caught. At least, not yet.

The whole agreement does make me feel like stupid at first but I'm getting used to it. I mean, I agreed on this because I don't want this thing to end between us. But it still stung to see her in school but cannot talk to her at all. I sometimes wonder what I ever did to deserve this kind of fate. Am I too desperate to have a girlfriend that I have to suffer like this? The worst thing about this is that I can't tell anyone about it because I just don't trust them that much.

I was in the choir room when Rachel texted me. She said that she was underneath the bleachers waiting for me. I said okay then put my phone back into my pocket when Mr. Schuester arrived.

"Okay, New Directions." He said as he put this kind of top hat on top of the piano and faces us. "Regionals is almost here and sad to say that we still lack funds for our costumes. So I know we still need to find two students to join since some of you quit after Sectionals – "

"I wonder who made that happened." Mercedes muttered as she glared on the back of the head of Puck.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that those two girls wanted me too much." Puck defended.

"There's no time to blame others now." Mr. Schue cut their arguments. "So I made a decision to assign all of you to do a funding activity that will help us raise enough budgets for our costumes and make up. So I have here folded papers and I want you to pick one and whatever inside the paper, you will do it. Don't worry it's not really that hard." Mr. Schue picked up the hat and started to let us pick a paper inside.

Although Mr. Schue's plan is kind of ridiculous, we really need to raise money. So when he hold the hat in front of me, I was just hoping that I will pick something about baking or dancing because I'm terrible at those things.

I stared at the paper for a moment before slowly unfolding it. I went pale immediately and I have to even blink my eyes a few times to make sure that it is really what I picked.

_**Kissing Booth**_

No way. I can't do this. And even if I did, I don't think the girls would even spend a penny just to kiss someone like me. I'm screwed. I won't be able to give any money to Mr. Schue at the end of the week. Yep, totally screwed Hudson.

"Oh come on, why didn't I pick that?" Sam said beside me. I looked at his paper and found out that he picked Singing Telegram. I would rather have that than this.

"Hey, why don't we switch paper then?" I whispered.

"No switching papers. I mean it. I already know what you all picked so don't bother exchanging." Mr. Schue glared at the two of us. Everyone sounded very disappointed with what they had picked but we really don't have other choice. If we don't do this, we're totally not going to buy costumes.

I sighed in defeat and put the paper in my pocket and listened to Mr. Schue as he discusses our set list for the upcoming competition. I don't why I even bother listening. All I will do anyway is sing harmonies and sway in the back while Tina and Artie sing their solos or duets. I looked everyone around me and they seemed to be not really listening because we all know what the final decision will be.

As of now, we have ten members in glee club. There's this black woman Mercedes, who can belt really amazing songs but decided to sing as a back up once in a while. There's Mike who can sing too but his forte is his dancing so he is sometimes our choreographer aside from Mr. Schue and Brittany, who is this blonde cheerleader who I sometimes find weird because on how she talks but can ace any exams without even studying that much. Sam and Puck are the jocks who has this great voices but too lazy to compete against everyone for a chance to sing a solo. I think they care more about their popularity than to sing in front of people. Tina and Artie are the co-captains of this club and our lead singers every time we compete against other schools. They have good voices but I'm not really a fan of them when performing. Kurt, my step-brother, who is a popular gay kid at school. He's the president of the student council and has an online fashion blog which a lot of girls are very interested in. His best friend, Lauren Zizes, is also a part of the club but only because we're desperate to have new members. She can sing though but not really that good. Then there's me, a tall awkward looking guy who spend most of his time at home when he's not with his two friends. The guy who never actually know if he can sing good enough to have a solo. Mr. Schue said that I have a good voice though, but I just don't want to make myself a center of attention. That's why I'm okay with being just in the background. At least I don't have to worry that I people are looking at me whenever we performed.

The glee club meeting ended and as I made my way to the football field to find Rachel, I feel a bit different. I just realized that this is not I typically do every day. It felt new to me but there's always this worried feeling inside me that just can't go away. Maybe because of the fact that I don't know what this thing may lead up to in the future. I know it can't stay this way forever. Sooner or later, Rachel will get tired of me and find some other guy to do this thing with. It may be tomorrow, the next day, next week or next month but I know it will come. I'm not sure I'm ready for that part to happen. Yes, I know it's still early to say this but I think I'm kind of starting to have feeling for her. Is that bad? I mean, we met just a few days ago and there's no telling that she's feeling the same way too but I don't know. Maybe I'm just new to this because I never felt this to anyone before, someone real and I met to be exact.

And as I spotted her under the bleachers, all I can think about now is that I don't want this to end. I don't care what I should do to make it stay this way but I will do it. No matter how crazy and stupid this thing is, I will not going to waste time to make sure that she will find in her heart to feel the same way just like I am.

"Hi," she said sweetly to me when I stopped in front of her.

"Hi," I said, smiling at her as well. She seems happy and I feel like it was because of me.

She takes my hand and pulled me through the old and broken chairs that are stacked under the bleachers. There were also a lot of old books and cabinets there that is now living with dusts and some insects that I really rather not see.

"This is the part of my day that I'm really excited about, you know." She said as she pushes me gently until I sit down on one of the stools. "Being alone with you makes me want to school every day even if it is the last place I want to go."

"You don't want going to school?" I asked, curious.

"Not that I don't want it, I just prefer not to. But having a father who is a teacher, you really have no choice so I go." She shrugs then astride my lap.

"But you're very smart, you know." I swallowed when she started kissing my neck. "You – you always aced the exams."

She stops what she's doing much to my liking and looked at me, her eyebrow arched. "Do you really want to talk about my grade point average now? Because I'm sitting here in your lap thinking of doing other things."

I closed my mouth and I think that's her signal that we're done talking about her for the day, not that I'm complaining though.

The next day, I immediately started to create my stall to start my assigned activity for glee club. I know it's a bit early for that but knowing my task, I'm going to have difficulty earning money for our budget. I put up the sign that says 'Kissing Booth for a Great Cause' and put the 1 dollar sign on the counter. Everyone is just staring at me with confusion or just think that I'm too stupid to do something like this. Okay, maybe I should just take my savings and give it to Mr. Schue. That way the humiliation will be less evident and we will still have an addition for our needed money.

I put on my eyeglasses that had finally arrived since I returned it to my doctor for repair and put down my bag. When I stood up, I found a girl standing on the counter and grinning at me.

"A dollar for a kiss, eh?" she said. "Are you really that desperate?" she chuckled.

"Quinn?" To say that I'm surprise is an understatement. My best friend, who is supposedly in California, is now standing few feet away from me. I went immediately to her and pulled her for a hug, lifting her up while we both laughed. God, I miss this girl so much.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we parted. "Have you been to my house? How long are you going to stay? Is your – "

"Whoa, slow down nerd boy. I'm not going to disappear that fast." She halted me from my rambling.

"Sorry, I just really missed you, you know."

"I know. I mean who can survive a day without me by their side, right?"

"Okay, okay, you can stop praising yourself now." We both laughed. "Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my mom decided to move back here and start her own business as an interior designer. I was just giving myself a tour to see what my new school would be like." She grins.

"Are you serious?" I grabbed her again for a hug, quite happy and excited about her news. "Don't mess with me Quinn."

She laughs. "I'm not Christopher," she said as we pulled apart. "I'm going to study here now."

"That's amazing, Quinn." I exclaimed.

"I know right. We have a lot of catching up to do but first, what the hell is this Chris?" she asked. I know you're kind of wondering why she's calling me by that name. My full name is actually Finn Christopher Hudson and we both decided when we were just kids that we should call ourselves by our names that is not getting used by others. So she called me as Chris, sometimes Christopher, and I called her Lucy but mostly Quinn because she doesn't really like the name Lucy.

"Oh um, this is for glee club. We need a lot of money for our competition so all of the members were assigned to have a fund-raising activity and I picked this one, by fate, of course."

"Wow, glee club? Really? Since when did you get so nerdy?" she chuckled.

"Hey, don't make fun of glee club. We're McKinley's pride and glory. We won a lot of competitions and even before I joined. You should really join, you know. We still need two people to join."

"Yeah, maybe I will. But first," she took out her wallet, take out a dollar and placed it on the counter. "I can't believe I'm going to do this but this is for charity." She then pulled my by neck and crashed her lips into mine. I was surprised to be honest. We both never saw each other that way so it's actually kind of cool of her to do this.

"There you go," she said when we parted our lips. "One dollar for your glee club. You better treat me somewhere for this, Chris. I might not even sleep well tonight for this."

"Shut up, Lucy." And we both laughed. I glance away from Quinn for a moment and found Rachel, looking at us not too far away. And from the looks of it, I think she caught what Quinn and I did earlier. Suddenly, I felt guilty. I don't know why but it's like the looks that she's giving is saying that I kind of cheat on her. But it was nothing, though. It was just a friendly kiss and it didn't mean anything. But I know Rachel don't know that.

"Chris, hey!" Quinn snapped her fingers and made me turn back to her. "Who are you staring at?" she turned around and look where my eyes just looked earlier. I turned my eyes back to where Rachel were standing earlier but she's now gone.

"Um, I'll tell you later." I said to Quinn.

"Okay," she said slowly. Our conversation was interrupted when a girl stops in front of my booth and held out a dollar. Quinn and I both arched our eyebrows. Um, is this really happening? Someone wants to give a dollar in exchange of my kiss?

I saw Quinn shrugged and steps aside when two other girls fall in line. Whoa, okay, this is so not what I'm expecting right now. I take the dollar from the girl and gave her a kiss but only on the cheek this time. I think me kissing another girl would make like a total cheater because I'm sort of secretly dating Rachel, who just saw me kissing Quinn on the lips and left. I don't know whether I should explain myself or not. But first things first, I need to do this activity until the end of lunch break.

I went searching for her when my classes are done. I haven't seen her after earlier or even heard from her. I searched the whole school and had been to the places we'd been before but she's not there. I took out my phone to see if she sends me a message but the only text I've got is from Quinn, who wants me to meet her after class since we still need to talk about a lot of things.

I decided to text Quinn that I still need to go somewhere and I'll text her when I could come. I went out to the parking lot, thinking that she might gone to our secret place but then I stopped immediately when I found her, inside my truck, obviously waiting for me.

I don't know what she's thinking because she's not giving me any expression. She just looks calm and like she's just hanging out in my truck waiting for me.

I slowly walked towards my truck and get in. She didn't say anything, didn't even looked at me when I got in. She just stared outside, like she's thinking something. I looked at her, wondering what I should say because I'm out of words. I don't know if I should explain or just pretend that nothing happened.

Eventually, she turned her head to me. She looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," I said, studying her.

She turns away from me again and looked in front. I can feel that she wanted to say something but she's hesitating.

"Who is she?" she finally asked. Her voice is a bit small but can still be heard.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"That girl that you kissed."

Oh.

"That's um, that's Quinn. She's my best friend."

"Just best friend?" she turns back to me.

"Yeah, just best friends." I assured her. "We never looked at each other that way."

"Maybe she likes you, you just don't know it." she moved her head back to the front. Now her voice weakened.

"She doesn't. We treated each other like brother and sister. We never showed any affection towards each other, I promise." I explained, wanting to make sure that she believes it.

She doesn't speak for a moment and I thought that she didn't hear anything I said or she just doesn't want to believe what I said. But I wanted her to believe it. I don't like Quinn and she doesn't like me. I only like Rachel and I think that I'm starting to have feeling for her. Yeah, maybe I should say that.

"I only like you, Rachel." I said to her when she still doesn't speak. "I only have feelings for _you_." Okay, now that that's out in the open, I think she can finally believe me.

Her head turns swiftly to me, her face is masked with surprised. Okay, maybe that's not a good idea after all. She suddenly shook her head and she bit her lip.

"You can't have feelings for me, Finn. That's not a good idea."

"Why?" I frowned.

"You just can't okay?" she snapped.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said immediately. "I just – I can't help myself not to."

"Well you should stop yourself." She looked at me and suddenly I saw something in her eyes. It's like she's hurt or something.

"Okay." I nodded. That's all I can say right now because right now all I can feel is rejection and depression. Now I know what it feels like to be dumped.

"I won't stop what's happening between us but you should stop yourself from feeling something that can't happen."

I didn't say anything after that. I just nodded at her and turned my head away.

"I'm sorry." She said then climbed out of my truck and shut the door. The sound echoed inside my truck and it felt like a rejection once again. You know, it would have been better if she just laughed and shut the door in my face. That would have been less painful. At least, I'm used to being embarrassed. This is just way, way worst. Can I even continue this thing with her when she just semi-dumped me? I don't know if I can even look at her again.

I sighed and started my truck. I still needed to see Quinn. Maybe if we talked about other things, I could make myself believe that this never happened and I can continue my secret fling with Rachel. We could also maybe watch some chick flick that I can relate to. Maybe No Strings Attached or Friends With Benefits. Okay, I don't actually watch any of this. I just heard this from my step-brother, Kurt. I found his DVDs one time with mine so I know them.

I arrived at Quinn's house, the one where I used to go when I was kid, and hopped out of my truck. I was greeted by her mother when I knocked and we talked a bit before I finally went to her room. Her room is still just the way I remember. It's still painted with light blue and all the furniture are either pink or red. It's weird when I first look at it but now I just laughed and find it cute even.

I found her at her vanity mirror, combing her hair. She glanced in my way and gauging her expression, she kind of knows that there's something wrong. See, we're totally best friends.

"Okay, Chrissy, what's wrong?" she asked when she walked towards her bed and sat on it. She patted the space next to her and I went to her.

"Don't call me Chrissy. It really sound so gay." I chuckled sadly.

"I know. I just want to see you smile even if it just small." She smiled. "Now, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I sort of have this girl – "

"Finn Christopher Hudson has a girlfriend?" she cuts me. "Are you really my best friend, Finn?" she laughs when I scowled at her. "Okay, fine. I'll behave. Tell me about this girl."

And so I did. I told her everything that happened since that night that I saw her for the first time, editing some of it since I know Quinn would not like it when I shared those things with her. She didn't interrupt me this time but I know she's been dying to. As my story progresses, her face started to change until when I finally told her what happened earlier in the parking lot, she's now fully scowling at me.

She doesn't speak for a moment but then she put her closed hand in front of my forehead and I flinched. I know this gesture. We used to do this when one of us did a stupid thing. It's the only thing that we do to punish ourselves.

"You know what to do, Chris," she said to me. "Don't make it come to you because you know it's more painful." She threatens.

"It's really not that stupid, Quinn. We just – OW!" she hit her fist into my forehead so hard I think it will have a bruise. Damn, this girl can still show me how pain in her hands is still the worst.

"Not really stupid? Seriously?" she snaps at me. "That girl could be playing for fucks sakes and you think it's not really stupid? When did you become so stupid, Finn? Because I know my best friend is smarter than me and I know he will not get into something this wrong."

Okay now she uses my first name and I know what that means, too. She's really mad at me right now. Well, I kind of am expecting it to be honest. I know that if I tell this to someone they would either freak out or get mad.

"So what's your plan now?" she asked when she calmed down a little. "You gonna break things off with her?"

"Should I?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who's involved with her." She retorted.

I sighed. "I don't know. I like what we have and I don't want it to be over. I just – I feel like we're just stuck, you know. We do all this stuff and all but it's just that. We're not going take it to any other level because we're just like that. A mutual understanding with no commitment."

"Fuck buddies." She corrected.

"Yeah. It sucks to say that but it's true." I looked at her. "Do you think I should break things off?"

"You can't always get what you want, Finn" she shrugged.

"Rolling Stones? Really?" I asked, chuckling.

"Shut up," she laughs.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said. "Let's talk about you now."

And just like that, our topic changes to her. It's not that I really don't want to talk about my problem; I just need to think this through. I like Rachel a lot and I know we'd just met a few days ago but I don't want this to end. Not just because of the stuff that we're doing, which is great by the way, but also because she's Rachel. I can't just let a girl like that get away. She's too important to me now.

What to do now, Finn. It's really up to you.

* * *

**A/N: **So what'd you think? Do you like Finn's best friend? I really wanted it to be Blaine since they both look very nerdy type but I decided Rachel needs a little push to let Finn in so I decided to put Quinn.

Next Chapter: Kissing Booth continues and it's going to be very interesting. I really wanted to put Blaine so I might add him but I still don't know what's his purpose so I don't know.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading ! :)

About glee:

It was good. The songs were amazing except for some. I wanted Sam to have a solo but I don't think it's going to happen. Like the Burt and Kurt scene and shocked by Rachel's decision.


	6. She's Not Afraid Of All The Attention

**A/N: **Whaddup? XD. Is this an early update? I think so. Well, anyway, everyone has been great so I decided to put this up. It's kinda short but I hope you still like it.

First of all, thanks a bunch for all the wonderful reviews. It's been an honor having to receive all of that since I still think that I don't deserve it haha. Sorry.

Okay, now about this chapter. New character, yay! Finchel fun stuff and we will get to know Rachel a bit more. But of course, there's still a lot of sexy times. I promise to give you a smut soon. I'm just still trying to make one that will make you satisfied.

Sorry for the mistakes here and there. Sucks that I'm still not good at English haha.

**Disclaimer: **Not owning anything. If I owned glee, it would have at least 8 more seasons XD. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy? No, I'm not quoting the lyrics of one of the most iconic songs of Queen, a little maybe, but it's what I'm actually asking myself right now. Because here I am, standing in my own made booth for our glee club, waiting for some miracle to happen and some girl will be stop and hand me a dollar so I can give them a kiss, and I saw her, walking towards me, staring right at me and smiling. I think I'm day dreaming. No, maybe someone put something in my food or drink that I'm hallucinating because this is not something that can happen, I know.

She stops in front of my booth laid out a dollar on the counter.

"Um, hi," I said, a bit hesitant. Should I act like we don't know each other? We haven't really talked about these situations so I'm a bit confused.

I leaned in closer to her but not much because I can see that almost everyone in the corridor is staring at us. "Are we supposed to know each other?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "I don't know. It's up to you." she whispered. "Now, can I get my kiss now? And I want a dollar kiss, just so you know, not a peck on the cheeks." She smirked.

"Um, okay," I cleared my throat and wet my lips before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. I heard a lot of murmurs in the background but I ignored since the kiss is so amazing that I have to make it longer.

My plan wasn't that successful though because she tore her lips immediately when I tried to lean in closer. I opened my eyes and caught her looking around and feeling a bit shy about what happened between us. So yeah, maybe she's still not actually cool with having to kiss me in public. I should have known it. Well, sucks for you, Hudson.

She turned to me once again and smiled. "Thanks for that." she then turned around and left, making everyone turned their heads to watch her walk down the hall.

Suddenly everything changes. Few girls started to fall in line in front of my booth, made the few guys stare at me with surprise and envy. I don't blame them though. I, myself can't believe what is happening in front of me. I saw Puck staring at me from afar with Sam and Mike and having confused faces. But then they just gave me thumbs up before retreating and going back to their own businesses.

My free period is almost finished but the line is not even getting shorter at all. It's nice to see that I'm raising money for the glee club so fast but I can't help but feel a bit scared from the looks the guys that are giving me when they pass my way. I may be tall but I can't handle a fight when I'm the only one against them.

"Hey, Finn!" I heard from behind me. I turned my head and found my best friend, running towards me wearing a _Cheerios_ uniform. Whoa, when did this happen?

"I tried out earlier for the cheerios and their coach accepted me! How do I look?" she made a turn and smiled.

"Um, wow, you look very cool and really like a popular girl right now." I whistled. "The uniform suits you, Lucy,"

She rolled her eyes when I called her Lucy and I just chuckled. "Well, not only that I'm in the cheerios, I made it as a co-captain as well! Isn't that amazing?" she squealed.

"Quinn! I'm so happy for you, Congratulations! Wow!" I pulled her and gave her a hug.

"Well, I can say the same to you too," she said, looking behind me. "I don't know you're that famous at this school. Every girl wants a kiss from the Finn Hudson. Are you sure you didn't bribe them or anything?"

"Trust me, I didn't. I have no idea what made them, actually. But as long as it will help the glee club, I'm happy." I said, glancing at my back.

"Well, I gotta go. I still need to get ready for the cheerios practice later. I heard it's going to be brutal. Keep up the good work here and I'll catch you later. We should celebrate, you know." She waved goodbye and walks her way pass the line of girls in front of my booth. The girls watched her as she walk down the halls, just like what they did with Rachel earlier, then went back to stare at me, mouth agape.

The girl on the front came towards me, hands me her dollar and asked, "How come you know this popular girls?"

I blinked a few times at her question because frankly, I don't know how either so I just shrug and give her a kiss on her cheeks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day went by just like that. I manage to earn 50 bucks today from the kissing booth. It actually surprised me that a lot of those girls fell in line just for me. I don't know how it happened and what's the reason behind it is but I'm just glad for it.

"Hey, um, excuse me," a male voice said behind my back as I was walking down the halls going to the parking lot where Quinn and I supposed to meet after school. I turn around and found a guy in a school uniform, which is obviously not ours, staring up at me with wide eyes and his mouth hung open.

"You're Finn Hudson, right?" he asked. Okay, why does this guy know me?

"Um, who are you?" I asked in confusion. I never met him and never saw him in McKinley before. His uniform is familiar though. I think I saw it on some newspaper about a school winning in a show choir competition. Oh, yeah, Dalton Academy. They're kind of our rival since we are going to compete with them at some point.

"Oh, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm Rachel's brother." He laid out his hand and I shook it. Brother? I never knew Rachel has one. Come to think of it, I never knew anything about Rachel's life. I guess we never actually talked about that kind of stuff.

"Rachel told me about you. She even made me see your Facebook page, that's why I recognized you." I furrowed my eyebrows. Rachel talked about me to her brother? I thought we're keeping our relationship in private? Well, I talked about her with Quinn but I know Quinn will never tell it to anyone.

"So um, have you seen her? We supposed to go out today and she said she's running late so I figured I go pick her up."

"Um, no, I haven't seen her." I shook my head. Where is she anyway? I never saw her after earlier and I haven't received any texts from her yet.

"Oh, um, okay. Thanks anyway. It's nice to meet you by the way. Oh there she is now. Rachel!" Blaine said as look behind me. I turned and found Rachel with Santana and they are both coming towards us.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" she asked then glances to me and back to Blaine. "I see you met Finn already." She said, half glaring at his brother.

"Oh yeah. He's nice and – okay, I'm gonna shut my mouth now."

"Well, Finn, Santana, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?" Rachel said when she steps beside her brother.

"Yeah, see you." I said. And the two siblings turn and left, leaving me staring at them. I looked beside me and found Santana, looking at me.

"Rachel's right. You're really smokin' hot." She said as she stared at me from head to toe. Okay, so Santana knows about me, too.

I never get to say something when Santana suddenly turn and left. I sighed. Why does it feel like this relationship is getting complicated than before? She doesn't want us to be seen in public but she came to my booth and kisses me like the kisses she gave me whenever we're alone. She even tells her brother and friend about us too. Are we a secret couple or not?

I walk my way to the parking lot as I think about everything and spotted Quinn already in my truck. Does my truck is really to open now? I wonder why my car never went missing.

"You're kinda late, you know that right?" she said when I get inside my truck. When I didn't respond she just sighed. "I never understood why you chose to be with that girl if you're being like that all the time."

"Because I want her," I muttered.

"You're not ugly, Chris. There are a lot of girls out there who will want to date you."

"They're not her, Quinn. She's unique." I turned to her. "And I don't want anybody else. Just her."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. You can be with her for as long as you want. I'm not really against it but I'm also not agreeing on it. Come on let's go get something to eat. My treat!" she said, trying to light up my mood.

I didn't say anything but I feel a little better. I just started the car and left the school parking lot.

That night, I was making my homework on Math and Science, my two favorite subjects when my phone rings. I check to see who it is and found Rachel's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I said when I answered.

"Hey," she said. I noticed her voice is a little soft, like she's whispering or something.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm uh, I'm actually outside your house right now." she said, making me stood up all of a sudden.

I walked to my window and found her outside, staring up at me and waving.

"Why are you outside my house?" I asked.

"Well, I want to see you right now. Aren't you going to let me in?"

Crap. How can I do that when my parents are still up and watching some movie downstairs? I don't think they'll allow me to let some girl go up to my room this late.

"Um, I um, my parents, they're downstairs and I don't think they can let you in." I said. She just sighed then the line went dead. Is she mad because I can't let her in? Well, I gave her the reason why I can't.

I send her a text telling her that I'm sorry then I went back to my study table to finish my homework. I was about to write once again on my notebook when I heard a tap on my window. I turned and found her there, grinning at me.

"What the – " I stood up immediately and open the window. "How did you – "

"There's a tree beside your roof so I climbed," she shrugged then crawled inside. "I'm used to sneaking around so it's no biggie."

"You could have been hurt, you know that right?" I said as I close the window.

"Yeah, but I didn't so you can stop scolding me now, _Dad._" She turned and put her hands on her hips.

I sighed then I heard some footsteps outside my room. "Finn?" my mom called out.

"Crap, that's my mom. You gotta hide. She'll kill me if she sees you in here." I pulled her and drag her to my closet closing it immediately when the door opens.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, um, I was just um, looking for some clothes to wear tomorrow," I said, opening the door of the closet again but covering Rachel, of course. I saw in the side of my eye that she's peeking through the door of my closet to see my mom.

"Do you want some help? I can get Kurt if you want," she suggested.

"Um, no." I said quickly. "I'm good. I got it under control. Thanks mom."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I never thought you'd be so conscious about your clothes, Finn." She frowned. Yeah, I know. Worst alibi, ever.

"It's just, I'm trying to change to you know, meet new friends."

Suddenly, I felt a hand creeping up from my thigh. I take a glance at Rachel and she's smirking at me.

"Is this for a girl?" my mom smiled.

"Um, no," I said, trying to make my voice still sound natural while Rachel is still trying to distract me. Her hand is now getting closer to her favorite destination, which is thankfully being covered by the closet door.

"Okay, whatever you say sweetheart. You should finish up there. It's already. You've got school tomorrow." She said as she prepares to leave.

"Okay, mom." I smiled forcefully and then bit my lip when Rachel grabbed me once again. Holy cow!

"Goodnight,"

"Night mom," I said while I try to take Rachel's hand away from my junk and I don't even know if I want to take it off to be honest.

I catch a glimpse of my mom who has her brows furrowed before finally closing the door. I turned to Rachel who is smirking still at me.

"Good job, Finn. I was kinda hoping you will moan loudly or something. I guess you're getting better at some things." She said, now opening the buckle of my belt.

"Good thing I didn't because my mom would have kills the both of us."

She just hummed as a response before opening my fly and kneeling down in front of me. "I missed you today at school."

"I'm sorry I was – " and then that's the last thing I ever got to say before she put my manhood in her mouth. I am just hoping that no one would hear my moans inside my room because seeing us in this position will not be a great image to be kept in anyone's mind, except maybe those perverts, I guess.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can I ask you something?" she asked all of a sudden. We are now on my bed, just being comfortable holding each other. Her head is on my chest as she plays with our entwined hands.

"Of course." I muttered, playing with her hair. Her hair smells good. Like vanilla and raspberries. It is also soft too. I never noticed it before but hey, first times are always great. Well, not all I think.

"Why'd you stop me earlier?" she asked, hurt registering from her voice.

Oh yeah. I did stop her when she was on her knees and doing this great thing. I don't know why but seeing her in front me like that made me feel like a jerk. So I stop her and made her stand. I did see her eyes getting hurt about it but I carried her bridal style and laid her gently on my bed. Then I started kissing her and we just made out. I never told her to continue what she was doing because I'm a bit shy about it and I can't think of anything nice to say to make her do it again. I can't just really say "Blow me again, Rachel," right? It feels like I'm treating her like a sex slave or something.

"I hate looking at you on your knees while you give pleasure to me," I shrugged.

"Oh." I heard her say. "I thought you didn't like it." she said, still not looking up at me.

"Of course I like it. Everything you do is amazing you know." I just wish I could do the same thing to you. If only I know how. I really need to watch those videos now, right? Or better yet ask someone about it. Okay no, the latter was a bad idea. I'll just go stick to the first one.

She looks up and stops playing with our hands. She didn't say anything, just looks at me.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She tore her eyes away from me and started to draw circles in my chest.

This is great, to be honest. We're just lying here, in my bed, just holding each other. It's nice. I think this what having a girlfriend feels like. I know we're not but I already consider her my girlfriend, even if I'm the only one who knows it.

"So," I began, trying to have a conversation. "You have a brother."

I felt her smile. "Yeah, that's my brother, Blaine. I'm sorry if he's a bit nosy or anything."

"No, it's alright. He's actually seems like a nice guy." I smiled. "I didn't know you have a brother since today."

"Blaine is adopted, just like I am. I remember everything about that day. I just came home from school and still a bit shy at my parents because I was newly adopted by then and I saw him in the living room sitting while my dads talk to him. He looks scared at first but as the days gone by, he became more himself and we became closer as we grow up. We even shared some stories about our boyfriends sometimes," she chuckled and smiled as she told me everything about her. One thing did make me confused though. Did she just say boyfriends?

"Wait, is Blaine – "

"He came out to us when we were just freshmen. Everyone in our school didn't like it though so they bullied him a lot, and that's why he's at Dalton."

"Oh." Maybe he and Kurt can be friends.

Rachel telling me about her past is a bit too much if I'm being totally honest. I mean it's a lot of information to take in although she hasn't told me everything yet. Just saying that she was adopted was just saying something. It made think that maybe that's the reason why she's the way she is. I'm not saying that every adopted kid is like that, I just think that somehow it may have something to do with her past. And I fully intend of finding it all out. Well, not tonight because I think our conversation is done for tonight since her hands are once again going somewhere farther down.

"I really love this getting to know each other thing that we're having right now but it's getting late and all I want to do is to blow you one more time, hear you scream when you come and go to sleep in your arms." She said as she unbuckles my belt once again. "Can I do that?"

I smiled at him and kiss her on the lips. See, I'm getting confident. It's really obvious that she wants me so why the hell should I not show it to her that I want her too.

"Oh yes, please." I breathed when she finally crawls down and once again make me feel like the luckiest guy on earth, because she always did, every single day. And I love it. And I love her. Yeah, I am freaking in love with her. Someday I'm going to admit that to her. At least when we both are ready for it. But in the meantime, I'm just going to enjoy this moment with her. Who wouldn't? What she's doing is awesome right now. Yep, I'm a lucky guy.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how's that? I finally made a way to put Blaine in here so yay for me. :D

Next chapter: More about Finchel. I think they're going to have a date night. I think :D

For those of you who don't like Quinn, don't worry, she will not be a problem in here. I'm going to add two more character before I end this story. It will give Finn and Rachel some competition. Be ready

Thanks for reading. Please review. or PM me if you want. :) i accept suggestions, violent reactions anything. i'll be happy to read them all.

About glee:

I'm still going to say this even if you guys may hate me. Samcedes is getting a bit boring for me. I don't know. I like Artie and Klaine's SL but when it comes to them, i just feel like it. Maybe because I'm a bit sad that Samchel is officially not gonna happen. Okay, I'll stop talking now :)


	7. How Much She's Worth

**A/N: **I can't believe I'm updating on time now. Haha. So here comes the next chapter! Yay! :)

First of all, thanks once again for the awesome reviews. I have read all of them and smiled every time so thank you.

Second, sorry for the mistakes if you found any. I don't have the time to check this because it's late and I need to sleep because I need to wake up early for my internship.

So, for this chapter, you will meet the last character that I will add on this story. She's cute and I love her on glee. She's actually one of crushes next to Lea :)

Expect a lot of drama around the main couple and there's also a lot of sweet stuff here and there, I think. They're kinda having a date but it's not really an actual date. Anyway, I hope you all like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Just my mind that won't stop thinking of great ideas for a story. Enjoy reading !

* * *

I woke up feeling the greatest man alive. Okay, maybe not for everyone but for myself. I feel like I just had the best sleep of my life because I have Rachel with me on the bed. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled even when there's no reason. But the feeling quickly sank down like a Popsicle after being put in the microwave.

I woke up, by myself, with no sign of her. The bed is empty apart from me. I thought that maybe it was just a dream. That I was so tired in doing my homework last night that I'm seeing things. But then I inhaled the pillow next to mine, where she's supposed to be lying and it smelled like raspberries, the one that I smelled on her last night.

It isn't a dream then but it still sucks that she's not here. I sat up and then felt something under my pillow with my hand. I pulled it out and found a folded paper. I opened it and smiled when I realized that it was Rachel's cute handwriting.

_**Finn,**_

_**I had fun last night but unfortunately I can't stay. I'll see you later at school ;)**_

_**xo**_

_**Rachel **_

I can't help but smile after reading it. Yeah, I know it sucks that she's not next to me when I woke up but at least she's sorry about it. I bet she wanted to stay but given our circumstances, it's really hard to explain if someone catches us.

I jumped out of bed feeling all happy and excited going to school. I took a shower, which is kind of hard by the way since I'm still thinking about her and I don't really want to play with myself when I think about her. It's kind of disrespecting. Yeah, I know it's lame.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted when I arrived to the kitchen. I sat down and ignored all their confused faces.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Kurt said, noticing my all smiley happy face. I just shrugged at him and put five pancakes on my plate and started eating.

The breakfast had gone smoothly as I try to ignore their confused faces and questions on why I am on a cheerful mood. Not that I don't want to tell them but if I just slip up even tiniest information, they won't stop until they know all the details and I am not a good liar.

Kurt and I arrived at school and immediately separated when Kurt found his popular friends and now I am all alone once again as I walk my way down to my class. It is my favorite class after all, Science, and I don't really mind being alone. And I have Sam, Mike and Quinn whenever I feel like having a company.

The teacher arrived when I reached the room and quickly started the lesson. It was another experiment and we have to partner with someone again and I get to be partner with a girl named Marley. She's not much of a talker but she's kind and the way she smiles is kind of a bit adorable for me because she has an angelic face. I think I maybe have a crush on her but that's it. She's not going to replace Rachel in my heart no matter how cute and adorable she is, especially with her eyeglasses.

"Who is that cutie pie?" Quinn asked when I exited the classroom, staring at Marley as we both went to my locker.

"Uh, that's Marley, we're partners earlier at some experiment." I said, opening my locker and putting my books.

"She's cute and looks so sweet. I like her already. You should ask her out," Quinn suggested and I just snorted and closed my locker.

"Quinn, I have Rachel, remember?" I said, whispering Rachel's name when I mentioned it to her. It's better to be safe than to have someone else heard it.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're just with her because you're sleeping together."

"We're not sleeping together, Lucy." I retorted. Well, at least not yet.

"Well, you're practically on your way there so before any of that stuff happen, stop it and go and ask Marley because I think she likes you and you can really use a girl who can be proud enough to say that you're together to everyone."

I rolled my eyes at her this time. "Rachel and I may not be publicly together but it still special and no matter how you put it, she's kind of my girlfriend now." We started walking once again.

"Wait," she stops and pulled my arm. "Don't tell me you're falling in love with her, Chris." When she noticed my reaction, which is me biting my lip and not answering her question, she slaps my arm and not playfully at all.

"Ow!" She hits me again. "Ow! Can you please stop it?" I glared at her, rubbing my arms as if they would heal the pain.

"Are you stupid, Finn?" Uh oh, there's that first name again. "You can't fall in love with someone who doesn't even want you to be in love with her." She snapped.

"Can you please don't shout?" I hissed, glancing around and noticing that some students are starting to stare at us. "I honestly tried not to, okay? But it's hard when she's getting all sweet to me."

I looked around once again and when everyone is no longer looking at us, I pulled her to one side. "Last night, Rachel spent the night in my house and she talked about herself to me. That's a big deal for me, Quinn. She's opening up to me and she's acting like I'm her girlfriend whenever she's with me. So tell me, how am I supposed to not fall in love with her when she's being like that?"

She didn't say anything for a moment but stared at me. Eventually she sighed, looking behind me for a moment before turning her eyes back to me. "Fine, do whatever you want. Just make sure that you're not going to be hurt so bad because we both know Rachel may leave you sooner or later and we don't know how you're going to deal with that." she turned me around and I saw Rachel, standing beside her locker and talking to Puck, the biggest bad boy in school. I felt Quinn steps away and left me standing there by myself, staring at the two like a stalker.

You know that feeling that when you wake up on the right side of the bed, getting excited and all about how your day would turn out and you expect it so much to be great but suddenly something happened unexpectedly that all the happiness you felt from the morning you wake started to melt down your body and starting to be replace by depression? Yeah, that's what I'm feeling right now.

I looked at her still, watching how her eyes and mouth turned when she's smiling and laughing from what Puck says. She shook her head at some point and then her eyes glanced to me and stayed for a while before going back to Puck's. She shook her head once again and I saw Puck sighed and shrugged before walking away like a defeated person.

I don't know what happened or what the hell did they talked about but all I know now is that it's really hard to see Rachel with someone, smiling and laughing. I turned my back to her and started walking to my booth. I have a free period so I have to go and earned money for glee club. Maybe that will distract me from her. But as I made myself kiss every girl who is in the line, I can't help but feeling more depress because what I am doing right now is basically what I am doing with Rachel. I'm giving a girl a sweet gesture just for their own happiness. But what Rachel and I are doing is way, worst than this. At least in this kissing booth, I don't actually have feelings for the girls that I kissed.

When my classes are all done and I have given Mr. Schue all the money that I collected because it's the end of the week, I made my way back to my truck and made my way home. I never did see Rachel after I saw her with Puck earlier. She never even texted me after that. I mean what's up with that? She can be mad when I flirted with someone but I can't? I didn't even hear any explanation from her.

My phone buzzed when I reached my room. I pulled it out of my pocket and sat down on the bed, finding out that it was from Rachel.

_**What you saw earlier is nothing. You know that right?**_

I arched my eyebrow at that. Did she sense that I'm mad that she texted me?

**Yeah**

_**Are you mad at me?**_

**Why would I be?**

_**I don't know. Maybe because I didn't told you sooner?**_

I sighed. Can I say that I'm mad? Am I even allowed to be mad for it?

**It's fine Rach. I'm not mad. I don't even have any reasons to be.**

She doesn't respond immediately and I stared at my phone for five minutes. When she still didn't reply, I stood up and decided to change before going back to lie on my bed. I check my phone once again and still, she doesn't have any texts. Now I'm worried. Did I say something bad? I checked my last text to her and read a few times. It doesn't look bad, right? I'm just saying what I'm really feeling. I waited for her text still and I don't know when it happened but I doze off, holding my phone tightly with my hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finn," I heard someone say. A voice that is really familiar to me. I can identify that voice anywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and found Rachel, staring right at me and smiling softly.

"Am I dreaming?" I mumbled.

She just laughs and shook her head. "No, you're not dreaming, Finn." She caresses my hair and ran her hand to my cheek.

I sat up slowly when I realized that I'm not really dreaming. Rachel is really in my house. I furrowed my brows at confusion. How did she –

"I climbed through the window," she said, sensing my question in mind.

"Um, okay," I said slowly.

"Are your parents home? It seemed a little quiet in your house right now." she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Um, no. They're in Toledo visiting my grandparents. Kurt's not gonna be home until later." I looked at my window and saw that it's starting to get dark.

"Oh." I heard her say. I turned to her and notice that she seems a bit worried.

"Why are you here? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I just – I just really want to see you." she said shyly, biting her lip. "And you know to explain about what happened between – "

"Rach, I said it was fine. You don't need to explain anything to me."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Well, yeah. What would I be mad?" I lied, kind of. I was a bit mad earlier but I guess knowing our status right now, I can't really be mad at her.

"Because I would if the situation is in reverse. I don't want to see you flirting with someone." She explained, noticing that her voice changes when she told me she doesn't want to see me with someone else. Jealous? I don't know. I hope so.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to hear that she have feelings for me as well or something like that.

"Because I hate sharing, Finn." She glared at me. "I don't want anyone flirting or holding you at some way because I am the only one who supposed to do that to you."

I stared at her in disbelief. Does that mean that she have feelings for me? She said it like she owns me and the way that she's looking right now is like a jealous girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. I could have smiled and kiss her or something because even that doesn't really tell me anything about her feelings towards me, I'm happy that she's being jealous. That kind of means that I'm hers and she's mine, right? Right? Please tell me that I'm right.

"Okay," I said slowly, processing in my head what she just said. "You wanna know the truth?" I stood up then turned to face her. She looked up and she seems hesitant about it but nodded.

"I was mad, Rach." I said. "Seeing you with Puck earlier made me think that maybe he's the one that you like more. That maybe you're going to realize someday that he's so much better than me about everything, like he's the one who can truly make you happy at everything and I'm just this geek who don't even know how to pleasure the girl that I like." Whoa, did I just say all that out loud?

I stared at her, wanting to know what she's thinking because we're clearly both surprised at what I just said. She looked at me, mouth agape and eyes wide. Okay, not a good sign. I tore my eyes away from hers and settle to get my chair at the study table and sat on it, facing her.

"Look, what I'm mean is – "

"No, I get it." she stops me, looking down at her lap and started to play with her fingers. Is she nervous? And even if this is so way out of topic but her dress right now makes everyone know how hot she is. I know I haven't been telling you guys how usually she dress but let's put it this way, Rachel and Santana dressed alike. I mean you could have guess that they go shopping together and but same clothes because the way they clothed are so similar that's maybe why they're considered as the hottest girls in school. They don't even need to join the Cheerios to be popular.

Okay, back to the situation, she doesn't speak for a moment, she just continued playing with her fingers as if she's thinking of something and I watched her, wanting to tell her to just forget everything and hold her until she needed to get home.

She eventually stops playing with her fingers and looks up, staring right at me.

"Puck wanted to go out with me," she started. Okay, I definitely did not see that coming but I get it. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with her?

"Do you want to?" I asked, feeling a bit melancholic.

"No, of course not," she said quickly which made me sighed in relief. "I'm having this kind of relationship with you and I'm not the type of girl who played around with other guys."

"I'm not saying that you are but I just thought that maybe you wanted him more than me – "

"No, I don't and stop this stupid nonsense, okay?" she snapped. "I don't care what everybody thinks of you or whatever you think of yourself. I like you because you're like that and I'm not settling for less because you're far greater than what you think of yourself." She smiled a bit and I can't help but to do the same.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just never thought that something like this would happen to me. I mean it's not really a usual scene where a guy like me gets to have this relationship to a girl like you." I chuckled and she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore so can we please just do something else?" she said, exasperated.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"You always know what I want, Finn." She smirked, her voice starting to fill with lust.

I want what she wants right now but I there's this huge feeling inside me that doesn't want this to happen, at least right now. I just want to spend a day with her without us trying to rip each other's clothes off. I want to have a normal day with her where we could just talk about everything that we can talk about, or watch a movie, or eat. I want her to know that I just don't want her for her body. I want her to realize that I'm good enough to be her boyfriend if she'd let me. So I need to prove her that I deserved her even if I have to tried everything. Just to let her know how much she's worth to me.

Then a great idea pops into my head. Well, not really that great, I guess, just something I think she would like at least. I stood up from my chair and looked at her.

"Wait here, okay?" I said to her and then turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked before I even walked out the door. I turned and smiled at her before turning once again to go to my destination, which is just in Kurt's room.

I opened his room, surprised that he didn't locked it, and then went to search for his stack of DVDs. I know Kurt has a lot of them and I know that he has a lot of those romantic movies that you would grow a vagina if you watch all the way through. Puck's words, not mine.

When I found them in one of Kurt's cabinets, I took them all out and tried to find movies that seem to look good just by looking at their cases and when I grew frustrated on how to choose from all of them, I took them quickly and went back to my room.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked when I put all of Kurt's DVDs on the bed, right next to her.

"Well, I thought that we should just watch a movie and stay in," I smiled. "We can make popcorn and fries and I let you choose what movie you want and since Kurt has a lot of romantic movies and I don't know what's to choose from them, I figured I should take them all and let you pick what you want to watch."

She didn't spoke for a moment, staring at the DVDs that is scattered on my bed. She looked at me and she seems amused so that's a great sign that she's not mad or something.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, I'm not actually a fan of romantic movies because they seem too predictable to me." She shrugs.

"Oh." So I guess my plan a bit sucks. I don't know she doesn't like those kinds of movies, just so you know.

"Let me see your DVDs." She stood up then goes through the pile of DVDs next to the TV and the player.

"Hmm, Avatar, Iron Man, Transformers, Star Wars, Hunger Games, Inception, you're really into Sci-Fi movies, aren't you?" she said, not tearing her eyes from the DVDs.

"Um, yeah. I love science so I kind of dig them all." I said shyly.

"I can see that," she mumbled then continues on looking through the pile. "Ooh, you have horror movies as well." She said, her voice getting a bit excited. Huh, so she likes scary movies, then. I got to put that on my About Rachel Berry list. Just kidding, don't have any of that. Maybe I should make one. Yeah, maybe later.

She finally picks one out of the pile and it's a horror movie. "I like this one." She held it out to me.

"Freddy vs. Jason?"

"Yeah, that's one of my favorites." She smiled then arranges all Kurt's DVDs and put them on the floor.

I just shrugged and popped in the movie. I still need to prepare for the popcorn and fries though so I faced her. "Are you okay if leave alone for a while? I'm gonna make some popcorn and fries and bring drinks too."

"Yeah, of course. Take your time." She smiled then face the TV, getting excited already for the movie. She's not scared at all. That's kind of unusual for a girl actually. But I just shrug it off and went downstairs to do my task.

I came back a few moments later with the popcorn, fries and two can of Coke and put them all on the nightstand. I gave the Coke to her and she just took it and thanked me, not tearing her eyes from the TV. I just smiled and joined her on the bed, offering her the popcorn and the fries.

Two scary movies later, we are almost out of popcorn and our can of sodas are already empty. I didn't hear any scream from her at all. Not even a shrill or a flinch. She just watched the movie all the way through like it was like Animal Planet. I did flinch a bit on the Freddy vs. Jason movie to be honest because even though it's not my first time watching the movie, Freddy always scare the crap out of me. I watched one of the movies of A Nightmare on Elm Street before and it was scary. The whole bed scene with young Johnny Depp on his bed is a scary one. I'm not even sure if I slept at all after that.

The next horror movie that we watched was Scream which is actually one of my favorites. The whole Ghostface killer thing and solving whose the real killer just excites me everytime.

"Well, that was fun." I stood up, taking out the cd out of the player. "What do you wanna watch next? Should we try Kurt's DVDs? I think there are great ones in there.

"Okay," she shrugged. I went to sit down on the pile, scanning all the titles.

"How about The Notebook?" I asked.

She just made a face that is considered already as a no.

"Twilight?"

"Eew."

"The Vow?"

"No way."

"500 days of Summer?"

"Not even a love story, but still no."

"Titanic?"

"Not my scene."

"Oh, Kurt also have Broadway stuff. Evita, Wicked, Funny Girl – "

"Wait, what?" she grabbed the one that has a woman who has the same nose as hers on the cover.

"You know that movie?" I stood up, staring at her as she scanned the whole cover of the DVD.

"Um, yeah. I heard this one before." She glances at me then went back to stare at the DVD. I kind of think right now that she likes that movie by the way she's staring at it like it was precious gem or something.

"Come on, let's watch it." I suggested.

"Really?" she asked. "I mean, are you sure? Do you know this movie as well?"

"Well, no. But I haven't seen it and it looks like it's a great movie since I heard before on the news or somewhere." I shrug.

She hesitated for a moment before handing the movie. I took the CD out of the case and pop it in the player before joining her to bed.

I watched her most of the time as the movie progresses. I even heard her hums whenever the lead, who is actually Barbra Streisand, sang a song. Then I realized that she didn't like the movie. She loved that movie and I think she watched it a lot of times on her own. Not going to lie, but I'm actually shocked that she watched this kind of movies. I mean you just look at her and she just doesn't seem the Broadway type of girl. I don't even know if she could sing but I bet she could because she hums like an angel.

The movie eventually ended and I stared at her as she still looks at the screen as the credits rolled.

"Well, it's a great movie." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is." I heard her say.

"Do you want to watch another one? I heard from Kurt that Wicked is also good. I always heard him singing Defying Gravity and he always killed the high note." I chuckled, remembering when Kurt always sings that on the shower. He sang it too much; I even remember some of the lyrics.

"No, I – I think I'm done watching movies right now." she mumbled then faces me.

"Okay," I said, turning off the player and the TV. "What do you want to do?"

"This," she pulled me from my shirt and crashes her lips on mine.

As you all know, Rachel and I kiss so many times before but right now, I feel that there was something more to it, like she's telling me something just by kissing me and I only can just figure that out, I wouldn't be this confused as I am right now.

I always find out something new to her every time we see each other. The more I found out more about her, the deeper I fall in love with her. And I'm scared to tell her about this because I know she won't like it. But things changed now. We're not the same Finn and Rachel when we first met. We actually understand each other now and accept one another. Maybe this time, she can accept me and my love for her. All I want to do right now is kiss her and tell her that I love her. That if she could just give me a chance to prove that to her, then maybe she can learn to love me too. Because I know that she has feelings for me somehow. I just don't know why she keeps on ignoring it.

The kiss lasted longer than I thought until Rachel straddled me and grind against me, peppering me with kisses. She kissed my lips, cheeks, my ears, and then nibbled on my jaw until she reached my neck. I love it every time she kisses my neck.

"I like you, Finn. I really, really like you" she whispered in my ear and it made me closed my eyes.

"Do you like me, Finn?" she breathed. She still kisses me on my neck, probably wanting to leave a mark there.

"Finn, answer me."

I don't know actually what made me do it or I think I just got caught up in the moment but I pulled her lips away from my neck and crashes it into mine before tearing my lips again from hers and look at her right in the eye.

"I love you, Rachel." That's it, I said it.

Something happened to her all of a sudden and I don't know what it is or why it happened. She just pulled herself from my lap and stood, her back facing me. Okay, so I think this is not a good time after all. Who said that I'm smart because I would like to confront that person and punch him in the face right now.

* * *

**A/N: **So, cliffhanger, eh? XD I think you already what will happen but still, I want to know your ideas about it. Maybe I'll find your idea better than mine that I would use that and write it on this fic :)

For those amazing readers who read my other story (You Chose To Let Me Love You), I already decided what I'm going to do with it. I don't know if everyone will like it but I hope you will still read it. I actually have a title for it but I won't tell anyone yet since I'm still not finish with all the plotting and stuff. But I might if you ask nicely :)

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing this chapter because of the whole Finn being innocent and all :) I hope you like Marley and don't worry about her and Puck, I won't let them anywhere near the couple. For now, maybe :)

I might include some Klaine soon but it depends if you want it too.

ABOUT Glee:

I'm so proud for Rachel at her opening night and I was a bit emotional when they showed Finn during Who Are You Now. I don't like the whole Sue kissing other guy but her being in New York is funny just like the scene where Santana climbed out of the cab. Hilarious. Yay for Wemma and welcome to Daniel Finn Schuester. :)

There are rumors that Lea and Naya are fighting in real life and I don't know if it's true or not. They also said that Naya may get fired after season 5. I hope none of this are true. I love Pezberry. And if they are really fighting, I hope they made up soon.


	8. She Says It's Not Real

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update guys. Been busy with my life that I can't find a time to finish this chapter but thankfully I finished this tonight so Yay!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, PMs. Really appreciate them all :)

On this chapter: Finchel, HudChangEvans, Blinntana, Finn's goal.

Sorry for the errors.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

I think I really messed it all up now. No, really, I'm not even trying to be humble. I think this is the biggest mistake that I ever did in my life. Because here I am, waiting for some miracle to happen that Rachel will somehow run back to me and hug me, whispering I love yous while peppering me with kisses and we will be happy as a couple promising each other forever.

But I know all of that will never going to happen. All of that was only a wishful thinking. Because Rachel Berry doesn't look like she's happy from what I've just said. She looked torn and scared and angry as she glared at me.

I don't really know why I said it. Maybe because I was so too caught up in the moment that I just have to say it to her, not caring on how she would react. And now look where it'd gotten me.

"I have to go," she said as she turned her back from me.

"Rachel, wait!" I stood up from the bed and ran to her, pulling her arm to face me. "Rachel!"

"What?" she snapped, yanking her arm from my grasp.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're upset from what I've said but it's true. I'm in love with you and – "

"Why?" she cuts me. "Why would you fall in love with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You've become the most important girl in my life right now and – "

"Well, it's stupid, Finn." She bit out, taking a step back as I blinked a few times while I stare at her? Did she really just say that?

"It's stupid to fall in love with you?" I asked slowly in disbelief. How can she say such a thing?

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore." She turns to leave but turns around once again. "And it's not true, Finn. Whatever it is that you're saying that you feel about me, it's not real. You're just saying that because we've been spending a lot of time together and we do stuff, that's it. What you're feeling is just messing up with your head right now." and with that, she finally turn around once again and walked away without looking back.

"It is real," I muttered, speaking to no one. I sighed and lay back down to my bed.

Well, that turned out great. What supposed to be a great day for both of us suddenly turns into a depressing day. Just because of my stupid mouth. Well, she said it when I told her that I love her. She said it was stupid. She said it's not real. What do I really have to do to make her believe that what I feel for her is true?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait," Sam paused the game and turns to me, as well as Mike. I'm on Mike's house when I decided to hang out with the guys because I think I haven't seen them around anymore. Well, actually it's because of Rachel and maybe Quinn. We decided to play our favorite game which is Call of Duty and they asked me on how my life was right now; I can't help telling them what is actually happening. I realized that they are trustworthy enough to share this kind of information and kind of needing some guys' advice right now. We are at Mike's room, sitting on the floor as they stare at me when Sam paused the game.

"Let me get this straight," Sam said. "You've been hooking up with Rachel Berry all this time since that party at Santana's house and you're just telling us right now? What the fuck, dude? We're best friends, I thought you trust us." Sam glared, making me feel a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said. "But would you believe me when I said this you before?"

"Well, of course, man! We're buddies and we are good looking guys. It's not a surprise if one of us gets a hot chick once in a while."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Okay, my fault. I didn't realize that you would actually think of me like that."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mike asked, joining the conversation. "Now that you've confessed your feelings for her, what's the next step?"

I sighed and put the controller down and drank from my beer, which is actually not a usual drink for me but since I kind of owed some bonding time with these two, I got to accept what they give me.

"I actually have no idea right now. It's the second time that she kind of dumped me and I don't know if I should still continue having this secret relationship with her. It's stressing me out every single day."

"Why do you think she's like that? You know, rejecting you every time you say stuff like that?" Sam asked.

"I'm clueless. We've been doing this for weeks now and I still have no idea what's going on with her." I leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Have you tried talking to her friends? Asking them about her?" Mike asked.

"No," I looked at him. "I don't even know her friends aside from Santana. And what should I say to them anyway? Hey I'm Finn and I'm kinda having this secret relationship with your friend. Can you tell me why she rejected me twice when I told her that I love her?" I said, sarcasm is very obvious in my voice. I can't help it. I'm too emotionally exhausted from all of this.

"Yeah, you're kinda right," Sam agreed. "How about her step brother you're talking about? What's his name again? Blake?"

"Blaine. He's at Dalton and I don't know if he can say anything about her step sister. Siblings always have each other's backs and I'm not sure if he even likes me."

"Well, you said that he kinda did, right? So why don't you go see him then?" Sam asked. "We can come with you if you like."

"Yeah, that'd be cool, man," I smiled at them. "Thanks for this and I'm sorry if I've been distant to the both of you."

"No need to be sentimental, dude. Just make sure that you get the girl in the end, okay?"

"And you should definitely go talk to Santana. I think she's your best shot at this." Mike said.

Our little intervention ended immediately when Sam already resumes our game when he noticed that I'm not going to say anything back.

The next day, I found myself looking for Santana. I think Mike is right about this. I honestly don't know what Rachel deal is and I want to find out more about her. The best chance at it is to either talk to his brother, Blaine, or to her obviously best friend, Santana.

I immediately saw her standing on her locker. She notices me as I made my way to her, closes her locker and leaned back to it as she crossed her arms and waited for me with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she greeted and stared at me from head to toe. "Rachel is so lucky she got to you first. Hey, if you two done with each other, you should give me a call. I can do a lot more than Rachel, you know. I have this thing that I do with my tongue that – "

"Okay," I cut her sexual comments that is actually making me uncomfortable and turned on at the same time. It's Santana freaking Lopez. I don't think any guy wouldn't get turned on when she's talking like that. Okay, maybe Kurt and other gay guys but come on, it's freaking obvious that she's a hot big deal.

"I came here to talk to you about something." I said.

"Okay, what is it, biggie?" she grinned devilishly. Okay, I don't know why she called me that but I have a feeling that Rachel might have been talking to her about some things that we do that I think should probably just stay between the two of us.

"It's about Rachel." I saw her frowned and put her arms to her sides.

"What about her?" she cocked her head to the side. I looked around for a second and when I find out that no one is actually watching us, I turned back to Santana as she waits for me with her eyebrow arched.

"Um, here's the thing," I said. "I wanna know everything about her. She seems very hard to understand because sometimes she's like this and then suddenly she's like that. I can't keep up with her. She's very difficult to read." I sighed when she just stared at me like I said something she never heard before.

"Okay, first of all, I feel a bit offended that we have our first ever conversation just right now and we're talking about someone behind her back and second, you are the first guy who actually look like someone who cares for her and have balls to talk to someone like me about her so I salute you. But no."

"No?" I asked, confused.

"No, I'm not gonna tell you everything about her because a, I don't talk about someone who I cared about behind their sexy backs, b, it's really not my story to tell and c, I can't talk to you about her when we're just standing here in the hallway. She's Rachel Berry. There's a lot going on with that girl and it gonna be awhile before you heard everything."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Maybe we can meet up after school? Please, Santana, I really, really care about her. I just want to know why she's like that and why she can't … " I trailed off.

"You really like her, aren't you?"

"More. I think – I think I'm starting to fall in love with her." I said, tearing my eyes from her when she started to just stare at me.

"Wow," she muttered then sighed. "Fine, meet me at the Lima Bean after school."

"Really?," I smiled at her. "Okay, yeah, of course. Cool. I mean thanks!" I added quickly when she glared at me. Damn, she can be scary sometimes. I wonder why she and Rachel are friends. Oh yeah, they're very hot.

"I'm only doing this because I love that girl and you're right. There's something going on with her but I can't tell you everything. I may look like a back stabbing bitch most of the time but I can't do something knowing that my friend will get mad about it." she cocked her head to the side.

"I understand." I nodded. "Thank you, Santana. I really appreciate it."

"You can thank me later after I give you a head in the restroom." She smirked.

I blinked a few times, shocked from what she just said.

"I'm kidding, Finn." She rolled her eyes. "Well, not really. Anyway, catch you later. I gotta get myself a hot guy like you so I can get some before we meet up later." With that, she turns and strides the hallways as she sway her hips and made everyone turned their heads just so they can look at her sexy body.

The whole day came just like that and I found myself already on my way to meet Santana at the Lima Bean. Maybe because of the anticipation and the fact that I'm doing this just to prove to Rachel that I can understand her highs and lows and whatever it is that making her not to be with me. I know she wants too. I always see it in her eyes whenever we're together. I'm just really not sure what I'm doing wrong or what I still lack of.

I eventually arrived at my destination, almost breaking all of the rules of traffic including the speed limit and beating the red light. Anyway, as long as I wasn't pulled over by a police officer and late for my meet up with Santana, I'm fine with just being a bad boy once in a while. Yeah, I feel like in those kinds of bad boy movies right now.

I entered the coffee shop and immediately spotted Santana on the far east side of the shop. But she's not alone. She's with Rachel's brother, Blaine. I don't even know that they are close. I came towards them and sat across the two.

"Hey, Finn!" Blaine said too excitedly. Santana just rolled her eyes and look down at her coffee.

"Hi, Blaine." I said slowly. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Santana told me about this earlier and I insisted on coming. I have lots of stuff to say about Rachel and I think it will help you understand her more especially when – " Santana jabbed Blaine's side that made him stop from blabbering.

"So," Santana finally said when Blaine stops talking and just smiled at me. I feel shy about him staring though. I mean, I kind of look like his favorite superhero or something. Whatever it is, I'm just glad that Rachel's brother likes me. "What do you wanna know? I figured you have some list of questions on a paper or something so that you aren't forgetting something to ask to us." Santana crossed her arms after she drank from her coffee cup.

"Well, I don't have a list but I know what I wanna know." I said, getting serious. I need to do this right.

"Okay, fine. I'm only going to answer the questions that I want to answer. I'm just going to say no if you ask me some things that you ask Rachel and not us." Santana said.

"Well, if you don't want to answer them, I will." Blaine said.

"I am seriously starting to regret why I brought you in here dwarf boy. Don't make me spilled this scalding coffee to your cemented hair." She bit out to Blaine.

Blaine just shut up once again and looked down on his coffee. I gave him a smile of sympathy before turning back to Santana.

"Okay, deal." I said finally.

"Okay then, what do you wanna know?" she put her arms on the table and clasped her hands as she leans back to her chair.

"Um, do you guys like me?" I asked them, getting a bit embarrassed about it. I need to know if they think of me as a good guy for Rachel, you know.

Santana just rolled her eyes while Blaine just grinned.

"Of course. You're like the coolest guy I've ever met and totally deserve Rachel." Blaine exclaimed.

I smiled at Blaine, thanking him for that. I then turn to Santana as I waited for her answer.

"I agree with gel boy, you're seemed like a nice guy and I might say I'm a bit surprise why Rachel chooses a guy like you this time."

"So you mean, she used to date guys that are actually not like me?"

"She never dated anyone aside from her stupid asshole ex. She just wants to have fun with someone and that's that. She never committed to anyone after her first relationship."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I used to see her with guys who are either a cokehead or look like a terrorist. But I'm glad that she chose someone like you this time."

That got me thinking. Is the reason why she won't commit to anyone was the ex-boyfriend she had? But come to think of it, she never actually said that she hated the guy that much. But then why she started not to date after her ex? I'm starting to be a bit confused about all of it.

"So the reason why she don't want to date anyone anymore was her ex-boyfriend?" I asked them.

"Nope." Santana shook her head. "The guy wasn't really that hot or nice or cool to have as boyfriend so it's not because of him."

"Then what is it?" I pushed further. I'm getting something here now.

"No," she said. "Can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Like I said earlier, not my story to tell." I turned to Blaine hoping he would tell me but Santana glared at him so he just shrugs and gave me a sympathetic smile.

I sighed. "Can you just answer this one?" I asked. She just raises her eyebrow at me.

"Is there anything that I can do to make her change her mind about dating? I know I'm not actually the boyfriend type or even deserving to be with her but I know, I just know that I can do whatever it takes just to make her happy again."

"Don't throw yourself a pity party, Finn. It doesn't look good on a freakishly tall guy like you. You and Rachel look good together and yeah I'll admit that it made me question her about you at first but you're good for her, I can tell."

She sips from her cup then speaks again. "Look, I know Rachel. We've been friends since she transferred at my school when we were in 4th grade. I watched her turned into what she is right now so I know why she's the way she is today. I can't tell you everything about her but I can tell you this." she leans forward. "Rachel is just like every teen girl that you've met. She's not always like that. She looks like selfish and a bitch like me but we're very different from each other."

She stood up, grabbing her bag and gesturing to Blaine to follow her. "We gotta go. I told Rachel that we'll meet later after school. Oh, and about that dating part, don't worry about it. She'll come to her senses someday. She just needs a little more push. You'll figure it out on your own, Finn." And with that, she turns and walks away. Blaine followed after giving me a wave goodbye.

I stayed in my seat for a little while, thinking about everything that I found out. Okay, it's not really much but at least, I've got something out of them.

My phone buzzed from my pocket and when I checked who sent me a message, it was Rachel. A sign that she's not mad at me anymore.

_**Can we meet later? I miss you ;)**_

**Yeah ok. I miss you too :)**

I put my phone on my pocket and stood up to leave the coffee shop with a smile on my face. Maybe I don't to know anymore about her right now. Maybe I just need to take whatever she gives me right now. Yeah, I know it's going to sting a lot since I'm starting to be madly in love with her but hey, I'm kind of desperate. Not for a girlfriend, but for her and only her. Maybe sooner or later she will fall in love with me too. I just need to wait. Too many maybes, Finn. Are you sure you're up for it?

I climbed inside my car and drove my way thinking about Rachel once again. I'm excited to see her. It feels like I haven't seen her in a week now and all I want to do is take her in my arms and crash my lips on hers. Yeah, I will definitely do that later. But first, I need to watch those videos that involve pleasuring a woman. I may be even jerk off later after it because I know I'm going to think about her when I'm watching. God, I feel like a bad person right now, but whatever. As long as I'm making sure that I'm making her happy then I can be a bad guy whenever I want.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Please leave a review. Thanks! :)

Next Chapter: I don't know when I will post it. _"But then I say that I can't do it no more ..." _ going to be exciting guys :) Marley and Quinn will be back on the next chapters. There will be new members of glee club. and drama, lots of drama.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews and PMs are welcome :D


End file.
